


Star

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cum mixing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Hate fucking, It is just porn ok?, Just A Lot Of Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Porn, Porn Star Yuri Plisetsky, Porn With Very Little Plot, Sex, Snowballing, Threesomes, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, all the foreplay that goes with sex, bang bus, camboy, cum sharing, cum spitting, drug overdose, still just about no real plot to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri is a Porn Star for Victor's Porn site ---  Different porn acts, and nothing but smut smutfest here. The pairs WILL mix up through out all of this - Each chapter I will update the tags with it and the pairs!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/gifts).



No matter what he did, her tits did not move. He did not even want to touch them again. They were too hard and too round. He could have sworn she stuck two melons in her chest it was so obscene. When he had earlier dipped down to suck her nipple he was surprised it would even peak those tits were so tight. He knew he pounded into her hard and there should have been movement of her tits. Nothing, just her too thin body under him. Ribs jutted out, hip bones too sharp against his, and no ass. Yuri had to wonder where the fuck Victor dug this one up from. She was so loose he was not even sure if she could feel him in her. He already had to use half a bottle of lube to make her wet enough so it did not feel like he rubbed his cock over sandpaper.

Her moans were fake, her facial expressions ever worse. She would lean up and try to kiss him and he would push her head back down. He would rather just flip her over and see if he could get some decent friction on his dick, but they wanted her on her back, for those overly expensive fake ass tits.

“CUT!” Yuri yelled out, “I can’t fuck this chick anymore Victor.”

“You say this while you are still fucking inside of me?” he hears her voice call out.

“Trust me sweetheart, I’m already losing my boner,” he pulls out and sits up, “Someone bring me my fucking robe.”

“Yurio… You can’t just stop in the middle of filming!” Victor barked out at him.

“The fuck I can’t. That bitch is so loose I wasn’t even sure half the time if I was in or not! It’s like throwing a fucking hotdog down a hallway. Jesus, someone fucking feed her and give her a decent boob job,” Yuri did not even care the girl was still laid out on the mattress.

“Yurio, we need something filmed so we can get it uploaded to the site tonight,” Victor explained.

Yuri knew this. Twice a week they added a new video of him up. Sure there were other guys that did it, but Yuri had two weekly spots where he did different shoots. This week as suppose to be him just fucking a big breasted blonde. Well the only thing they got right was the blonde.

“Let’s do something else for fucksake. Let’s get the bang bus back out, or have me fuck a stranger. It looks less fucking staged. I am getting bored with this shit anyway,” Yuri could feel what little he had of his hard-on was long gone and the lube was feeling sticky on his cock.

Victor took some of the others guys out doing more adventurous stuff, but after a ‘ _fuck-a-stranger-gone-wrong_ ’ episode with him- Victor kept him in studio. Yuri had sported a broken nose and black eyes for a month, even though Victor used it for different kinks and films and brought in a ton of money.

Yuri smirked over a Victor, “Let me fuck your husband again then. We pull in a shit ton of money when I do that.”

He could already see the red on Victor’s face. Yuri and Yuuri did quite a few sets together and always brought in a ton of money. The only thing Victor asked was no kissing. They might have broken that rule last time.

“No. You crossed the line last time.” Victor spat at him.

“So wait… I can have my dick and my tongue in his ass, but not my tongue in his mouth?” That always amused Yuri. Victor did not mind his husband being in the spotlight, he just did not like anyone kissing him. Yuuri and Victor fought over it quite a bit, as most of the shots they did required kissing. It was one of Victor’s and Yuuri’s big arguments.

Yuri just wanted to fuck Yuuri again. No matter how many times he would watch Yuuri getting fucked on set, he was always so tight and moved so well against him.

“Well we need to shoot something. Want me to fuck a camera guy? I mean come on. You won’t let me go back out and do the fun shit, this is getting boring,” Yuri hates how his balls itched from the lube drying up on him and started to walk out of the studio and off to the bathroom to shower real quick. “Let me shower down, and grab me someone to fuck. Just not that damn skeleton with fake tits again.”

Yuri could hear Victor throw his notebook and call out after him. Yuri grabbed his shower bag and headed to the shower. He could hear Victor follow as he walked behind him.

When Yuri had taken his robe off and was about to turn the shower on, Victor had grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“Dammit Yuri. I already paid that girl,” he could see the vein above Victor right eye starting to show. Whenever Victor got upset, it would show against his pale skin. Yuri knew when he threw a fit, the vein would visit. Yuri made it his personal goal to piss Victor off enough every chance he got.  

“Then why don’t you fuck her then. You are the big shot star around here anyway,” Yuri started to dig through his bag till he got out a small glass vial and spread a white powder on his finger. He did not even think when he passed the vial over to Victor and watched him do the same. They both took in a hard sniff and wiped their noses. Yuri loved the fast burn and the aspirin taste that would cling to his throat. Yuri closed his eyes as did Victor as they allowed the rush to slowly spread. He added a little more to his finger and rubbed his gums.

“Today is not my fucking day to shoot. You know this,” Victor growled at him and took the vial again.

“Don’t snort all my shit old man!” Yuri spoke as he bent to turn the shower on.

“It is _my_ shit if you recall dammit. You shoot these shit films and I pay you in cash and coke. And right now you aren’t earning your coke.” Victor pocketed the vial and turned to walk.

“Fucking bastard!” Yuri threw his body wash bottle at Victor and it hit him in the shoulder. He could see the venom on Victor’s eyes when he turned around and stomped back over to him.

Victor grabbed Yuri hard under the chin and started those cold aqua eyes into his. “You make me a film worthy and I will give your vial back.”

Yuri growled and shook his head out of the grip, “I fucking hate you at times Victor.”

He could hear Victor laugh as he stepped into the shower and Victor walked out. Yuri scrubbed quickly and dried off. He wasn’t doing a full shower, just washing that horrible woman off of him. Few minutes later he was back out in the studio with his robe tied around him.

“Ok, so who am I fucking then?” Yuri asked as he saw Victor and Yuuri in what seemed a heated conversation.

They both snapped their attention to him. Victor smiled and nodded his head over towards were a couple guys stood. Yuri knew most of these guys were apart of the studio and gave Victor a look. “I’ve already fucked most of these guys before.”

“Not the short one,” Victor told him.

Yuri looked again and he saw a shorter guy in the mix. He saw the undercut and strong jaw on the man and continued to look him over. He was not large, but a medium build. He looked to be muscular but not built and bulky. Then man locked eyes with Yuri and they were a chocolate brown.

“Where did you dig this one up?” Yuri asked over to Victor.

Victor laughed, “Camera guy. Just like you said.” Victor winked at Yuri and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Not in the least bit. You said to find someone and he agreed when I approached him. Plus, he is very easy on the eyes,” Victor chuckled.

“I was fucking joking about fucking the camera guy dammit,” Yuri growled back at him.

“Look Yuri, let’s get him prepped and all you gotta do is slap his ass and pound into him ok?” Victor rolled his eyes.

Yuri got a thought, “How about I prep him on camera? You guys always have the guy ready to be pounded. Film me prepping him this time.”

“Yurio, you always rush it,” Yuuri chimed in.

“Only with you, “ Yuri winked over at Yuuri, “Plus you love the burn I give you when I only half prep you.”

Yuri watched as Yuuri turned his eyes away and blushed. They both knew what the other liked as they have done a few sets together. Yuuri may look delicate, but he could take a pounding. Victor cleared his throat and Yuri snapped his attention back to Victor. He could see he had worked Victor almost into a fit.

“Does the guy even know what he is fucking doing? Or is he a camera virgin?”

Victor laughed again and Yuri was losing his patience. He stomped over to the shorter man and looked him up and down. The man had on jeans and plain black shirt.

“So you ever done this shit before?” Yuri asked him.

The man looked at Yuri, “Not in front of a camera.”

Yuri slowly looked him up and down. Yuri did like what he saw. The man had a calm presence to him and didn’t shift around or anything but stood his ground and when Yuri looked back up, he met those brown eyes. Yuri liked they did not waver as he locked his gaze with him.

“Go shower then. Victor will want to get this done with.” Yuri turned to leave and felt the man grab his wrist. He turned and gave the shorter man a questioning look.

“Don’t you even want to know my name?” the man asked him.

Yuri chuckled. He really did not care what his name was, but sometimes they wanted to feel special. “Fine, what’s your name then?”

“Otabek Altin. Nice to meet you,” the asshole even extended his hand.

Yuri shook his hand out of courtesy, “Yuri Plisetsky. The guy who is about to fuck you. Now go shower.”

Yuri watched as the man headed out of the studio and Yuri went back over to where Victor and Yuuri were.

“Ok, he will do. Now Victor give me my shit so I can perform properly.”  

Yuri watched as Victor got the vial out of his pocket and handed it over. He could hear Yuuri groan and ignored it. For someone who was kinky as fuck, Yuuri was straight lace as hell when it came to the drugs. Now and then he would get high off weed or drink a bit, but that was it.

“I really wish you two would not do that,” Yuuri whined out as Yuri and Victor took a hit off the powder again.

“Oh baby, just a little bit won’t hurt,” Victor cooed at Yuuri as he took him into a hug.

Yuri made a gagging sound and tucked the vial in his robe pocket since Victor seemed to forget Yuri still had it. Yuri walked over to the set bed and cringed while he thought of the tramp that was earlier on it. He ripped off the top blanket and left it just with a sheet on it. He sprawled out on the bed and stared at the horrible florescent light that filled the room. When you looked at the set, it looked like your typical bedroom. Nothing that stood out or took your attention from the action. Yuri begged Victor to change it up now and then, but Victor wouldn’t be bothered with it. While Victor and Yuuri weren’t looking he hooked another fingertip of powder to his gums. He tucked the vial back away as Otabek came back into the room. He had a robe similar to Yuri’s on. Yuri looked him over and did not see any nervousness to the man. Normally a first timer trembled at this point. Yuri remembered his first time in front of a camera, he slipped and fell. Knocked his head real hard and had to stop.

“Ah! Camera man! Let’s get this show on the road shall we? We film in five minutes,” Victor called out.

Otabek walked over to where Yuri was and sat down.

“You don’t seem nervous,” Yuri stated.

“Should I be?”

“Well most first timers are.”

“I’ve fucked before… plus it has to be better than what you were doing earlier,” Otabek laughed out.

Yuri elbowed him playfully. “Hey! Fuck you. You saw that chick,” Yuri shivered at the thought.

Victor called out it was action time and Yuri stood up to remove his robe. He saw Otabek just sit there with his robe on. Yuri took his hand and pulled him so he would stand up. He took his hand and slowly untied the robe. He could see those eyes as they stared into his.

“Just pretend the cameras and people aren’t there Beka. It is just us two here,” Yuri leaned forward and kissed the shorter man. Otabek’s lips were firm but tense. Yuri pulled back and rubbed his shoulders. He wanted Otabek to enjoy this and not be all tense because a camera was on him. He pushed the robe off Otabek and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders and brought him for another kiss.  

Neither man was turned on yet, but Yuri liked the feel of warm skin pressed to his. He continued to move his lips gently over Otabek’s and felt Otabek’s lip start to move against his. Yuri allowed his hands to run up the back of Otabek’s head, feeling the close shave of the undercut and then wrapped his fingers in the longer strands. Yuri finally felt Otabek’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him in tighter.

“That’s what I’m talking about Beka. Want to move this to the bed?” Yuri watched as the shorter man nodded and unwrapped his arms from hims waist. Yuri led him to the bed and they kneeled in the center and as they continued to kiss.

Usually Yuri did not spend a lot of time with the kissing action, but knowing this was Otabek’s first time on screen, he wanted to ease the man into it. Yuri licked at Otabek’s bottom lip and could feel as the mouth slowly opened. It took everything in Yuri not to plunge his tongue in and devour like he usually did. Like he did that time him and Yuuri had gotten carried away.

They had gotten lost in the scene and it was when Yuuri was balls deep in Yuri. Yuri remembers as he looked up and saw that beautiful face above him. He could not believe when Yuri leaned down to kiss him that his reaction would be as strong as it was. Cameras on them or not, Yuri had wanted to kiss this man for a long time. He immediately thrusted his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and was happily greeted with the same enthusiasm. He was surprised Victor had not screamed cut, but he had heard Victor stormed off set at that moment.

Otabek met his tongue hesitantly and Yuri worked his hands back into Otabek’s hair. Yuri let out a little moan to encourage the shorter man and it worked. Yuri could feel Otabek’s tongue greet his more as they twirled. Yuri was not caring what the cameras were able to see or not, right now he needed this man calm and ready.

Once they broke from the kiss, Yuri took the shorter man’s face in his hands. “Perfect Beka,” he whispered and guided his hand to the soft cock resting between Otabek’s legs. He could feel how thick Otabek was, even as he was soft. He softly curled his fingers around the warm flesh and brought his mouth back down to Otabek’s again. Without Otabek realizing, he had slightly turned their bodies so his hand full of Otabek’s cock was in camera view. He knew the camera guy would zoom in as Yuri stroked that thick cock to fullness. Oddly Yuri found himself being turned on by this. Something about a camera virgin always got to him.

Otabek started to slowly move his hips into Yuri’s hand as he moaned softly into his mouth. When Yuri pulled off the kiss he use his other hand to brush his hair back. He knew he had to give this man a genuine smile and for a moment almost got lost in those brown eyes that stared into him.

“I’m going to suck you now, ok?” Yuri usually never asked this, he did what he wanted, but he knew with someone new, he wanted them to know what was coming. He watched as Otabek nodded his head and Yuri leaned in for a kiss.

Yuri made sure they had a good angle, though the camera man would move, he had to make sure they got the shots they needed. Bending down, he stuck his ass out and over exaggerated his mouth as he started to lick that thick cock.

“Jesus, you are huge Beka.”

He licked at it then went to suck on those heavy balls. They rolled and he sucked on one gentle in his mouth, letting it pop out loudly. The more sounds, the better the film would be. Moving to the other he gave it the same noisy attention. He noticed Otabek was not making any sounds and looked up at him before taking his cock in his mouth.

“They like it when we make noise, Beka.”

Twirling his tongue around Otabek’s cock head, he could already taste the salty liquid forming there. He made his tongue flat and his mouth open wide- for the camera and licked at it. He heard Otabek start to make a moaning sound. With that he wrapped his lips around his cock head and gently sucked at it. A low moan and Yuri felt a hand in his hair. At least it was not the arm that would block the view of the camera.

The problem with fucking on camera, was making sure you left a view open for the ‘good’ shots. You did not put both hands in someone’s hair, you did one, the arm away from the camera. You made sure you turned your head so the camera could see your pretty face and mouth as it was full of cock, you made sure your mouth was obscene and your face over enthusiastic.

Which is what Yuri did, he turned his head and let the cock head push against his cheek. He did that a few times then turned back and took that long cock all the way down his throat. He had mastered this a long time ago. It was the first thing Victor had taught him, how to deep throat. If you could not deep throat properly, you didn’t need to be on camera.

Yuri looked up when he heard the loud moan and took that cock back deep into his throat. Otabek was not completely shaved as he was use too with most he fucked on camera, and having short neatly trimmed pubes at his nose was different. Yuri liked it. Otabek’s pubes were soft and held a mildly musky scent to them. As Yuri pulled the cock from his mouth, he moaned around the cock. He wanted to make sure the camera saw him swallow this huge cock. The camera loved it when he would drool down his chin and get his spit all over a cock, so that is what he did. It was wet and noisy and Otabek complied to moaning and even started to thrust his hips gently.

Yuri liked when they would thrust into his mouth and he tried to make noises to encourage Otabek to do so. Of course he got a fucking gentleman that only did halfway. Yuri wanted to feel that cock thrust hard into his mouth and he put a hand around Otabek, to that firm, plump ass and pushed him in, giving him cue what he wanted. Once Otabek figured it out he looked down with a question showing in those chocolate eyes. Yuri tried to nod and he felt as Otabek grabbed his hair hard and thrusted harder into his mouth. Yuri could feel the spit running down his chin and hear the obscene noises he was making. Otabek was grunting and thrusting. Otabek even pulled his hair harder and forced his nose back into the pubes and Yuri found himself turned on by this.

Otabek let go of his hair and Yuri released his cock with a wet slurping sound. Using the back of his hand, cleaning his chin he rose up to kiss Otabek. He could feel how his lips felt full and swollen against Otabek’s and he plunged his tongue in. He made sure he did not close their mouths as the cameras like to see the tongue play back and forth. Otabek picked up on the cue fast and he felt as Otabek’s hand wrapped around his cock.

Yuri opened his mouth wider, tongue still in play and moaned. He grabbed Otabek’s cock and did the same. Originally he was going to have Otabek bottom for this, but after seeing the size of Otabek’s cock, he had other ideas.

Moving off Otabek’s mouth, he grabbed the lube and pushed Otabek back. Otabek laid down on his back and looked up at him. Yuri bent down as he angled his ass in perfect view of the camera lens. Lubing his fingers, he plunged them into his ass.

Yuri moaned and stuck his ass out further. The cameras always did love his ass. He worked himself open quickly as he leaned down and kissed Otabek.

“You’re doing very good, but I am going to ride you,” he whispered in Otabek’s ear and Otabek kissed at his neck. Yuri was scissoring his ass he best he could but knew he needed to be stretched good for as thick as Otabek was. He could handle a bit on sting though. He worked in a third finger and it was awkward and he could hear Victor calling out, “Hurry up.”

Sitting up, Yuri looked down and saw Otabek nod at him. He let Otabek grab the base of his own cock as Yuri poured lube onto his hand to slick it up. Yuri set himself at it and gently started to push down. He felt how thick the head was and almost wished he had given himself another minute. _Too fucking late now_. He pushed down and hissed when that fat cock head popped through his ring. He felt Otabek’s hands on his thighs, rubbing gently. Here, Otabek was the camera virgin, and he was soothing Yuri.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri sunk down lower, feeling how thick that cock was and feeling the stinging going through his ass.

“Fuck, I am going to feel this for a few days.”

Once Yuri finally bottomed out, he sat there and let his hair fall into his face for a moment as he took a deep breath. Yuri was use to large cocks, but he was use to a lot more and better prep. If he was lucky enough, they would get Yuuri to prep him and it was all easy going from there. Yuuri took his time, as they only usually spent camera time together, but the rare moments Victor found a huge penis for him to ride, Yuuri would step in with toys and lube.

It took a minute and Yuri found the stinging subsided and he started to rock his hips. He heard Otabek moan under him and Yuri made sure to arch his back. To give the cameras a good view, he leaned back and put his hands on Otabek’s thighs as he lifted off that thick cock. This way the cameras could see his dick bouncing as he rode Otabek. Yuri always put on a good show for the cameras. That is why he was one of their main stars. He could arch his body dangerously, and move like no other. He was vocal and did everything.

Otabek was vocal and lasted longer than Yuri expected he would. Normally a camera virgin came easily, but Otabek grabbed his hips and met his thrust. They made sure their skin clapped loud enough for the mics to hear, Otabek kept his noises vocal but not overbearing and Yuri rode his cock like the porn star he was. Otabek wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock and started to stroke him. His hand up and down cause Yuri to start cumming all over Otabek’s chest. He cried out and held still while his cock made a mess of those perfect six pack abs.

Otabek was getting close due to Yuri clenching hard around him and called out to Yuri. Yuri slipped off his cock fast and leaned over Otabek’s cock as he jerked him. Otabek started to cum, all over Yuri’s face and hair. Yuri opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, letting the cum paint him. When it seemed as if Otabek was done, Yuri leaned over those abs and started to lick his cum off his muscles. Otabek moaned and Yuri took long slow laps over those muscles.

Lifting up, he knew his face was a mess of cum and he saw Otabek smirk at him, leaning in, he kissed Otabek and Otabek opened his mouth, licking the mess out of his mouth. Then Otabek pulled off his mouth and licked at his cheek.

“Oh Beka, you are filthy, I think I like that.”

For a moment he watched Otabek blush.

“CUT!” he heard Victor yells and Yuri rolled over on the bed.

He was sticky with sweat and cum and his ass was throbbing. He loved it. Yuri always enjoyed fucking and his camera virgin had done beyond his expectations. Grabbing some of the sheets he tried to clean his face off a bit.

“Damn Yurio! That was great!” He heard Yuuri call over to him as they were handed robes. He watched Otabek tie his as Victor went off with the video guys to edit. “I guess I better go help edit it. Otabek, I’ll go get you some money.”

Otabek nodded and Yuri watched as he sat back down on the bed. Reaching in his pocket, Yuri found his vial and pulled it out. He offered it to Otabek who shook his head and Yuri shrugged.

“You did good Beka.”

“So did you.”

Yuri had to laugh, “That is my job.”

Slipping the tiny spoon in the vial attached to the lid, he brought it into his nose and sniffed hard. Otabek gave him a look and Yuri cocked his eyebrow. He offered the vial to Otabek again and this time Otabek took it. He watched him mimic the same, but he did a hit on each nostril then laid back holding his nose.

When Otabek laid back, his robe opened, he saw how his soft dark cock laid almost stuck to his inner thigh. He also saw how those lines in his hips lead perfectly to that cock. Yuri ran his hand up that tanned inner thigh.

“Hold still.”

Taking his vial again, he tapped at it, and brought some powder down on that line in his hip. Otabek raised to his elbows and watched as Yuri leaned down and inhaled it off his hip, then licked up slowly what had stuck to his skin. He heard Otabek chuckle and rub his shoulder.

Yuri heard someone coming and tucked the vial back in his pocket. It was Victor. He walked over and handed money to Otabek.

“I’ll give you yours at the end of the week,” he said to Yuri and glared as they were just reclined back on the bed.

“That is fine, how about my _other_ payment?”

“You go through this shit to fast,” Victor tossed him a small bag with his white powder in it.

“No,  _ you _ go through my shit too fast. Don't get your addictions confused with mine,” Yuri spit out. 

Victor shook his head, “Just have your cam up tonight, for at least an hour ok?”

“Cam?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, I do some cam shows in the evenings. Apparently Victor loves making money off of me.”

“I swear, if you didn’t make me so much fucking money Yurio-”

Yuri jumped up, “You’d what? Just throw your husband on the camera more? I don’t see you doing all the shit anymore? When was the last time you ran your cam? Ever think one of those nights you're fucking your husband’s sweet ass to maybe turn your goddamn camera on?”

Yuri went to stomp out and then realize he had left Otabek behind, walking back he grabbed Otabek’s hand.

“Let’s shower and maybe you can help me with the cam thing tonight, you game? I am sure we can get you on the payroll for it,” Yuri looked behind his back, “Right old man?”

Victor waved him off and Yuri continued his way to the shower.

“You really just have to ignore Victor. He is upset he can’t keep it up like he use too. I see him popping blue pills all the time now, and he has me and his husband doing more and more. Sure we got other guys around here, but we are the ones that pull in the money.”

“Sounds dramatic.”

“Everything with Victor is fucking dramatic… So, wanna grab something to eat and then I can show you how the cam and all work?”

Otabek smirk, “Sure, could be fun.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting this back up as an apology for taking it down! I have a load of WIPs and will get to this as I can! I allowed myself to be bullied into taking it down - and Im telling myself NEVER EVER AGAIN!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuri Pairing in this - cam boy chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to also thank my discord nerds for the 'cam names'. <3 Love you all!

“So just how many drugs do you do in a day's time?” Otabek ask as he flops back on Yuri’s California king size bed.

“Depends on the day… mostly just the coke and weed. If it is a weekend and I’m going clubbing with a friend, we usually drop some X and see where the night takes us,” Yuri said as he flicked his lighter and sucked from the glass pipe he was holding.

“Gimme a hit off that, stop being greedy,” Otabek leaned over across the bed grabbing for the pipe.

“Greedy? It is my fucking weed, camera man!” Yuri laughed

Otabek lit the pipe and Yuri sat there just watching him. He did really like how Otabek looked. He seemed to just go along with everything as if it were a normal day. Yuri could handle that. No one bitching the way Victor did, whining like Yuuri did, just laid back and ready for the next scene.

“You did good today Beka, I almost don’t believe that you’re a camera virgin,” Yuri smirked over at him.

“Yeah well believe it. Took the camera job cause it paid well- rent is due. Definitely don’t have a place a like this,” Otabek said passing the glass pipe back over.

“Were you stay at?” Yuri laid the pipe on his night stand and laid back on the pillows allowing the high to roll over him. He liked when he was coming down from the coke to hit off weed for bit and calm down some.

“Southside, the shity area,” Otabek said as he laid next to Yuri.

Yuri notice Otabek’s hand had found his thigh. They were both just in silk boxers laid on the bed as they were running the cam in about an hour and was no point putting on real clothes. Yuri had taken them by the mall on the way back to his place and grabbed them matching boxers. He thought it would look cute on camera.

“Not all of southside is shity,” Yuri said.

“Dude, all of southside is shity… fuck… you got snacks?” Otabek asked as he sat up on the bed.

Yuri got to giggling, “You one of those hungry high people, aren’t you? Kitchen is fully stocked.”

They both got up and went into the kitchen as Otabek started to take stock in what Yuri had. Yuri had gotten his phone out and took a picture of Otabek in his boxers and sent out a tweet for their show. Yuri announced they had a special guest, he was hoping it would get him more viewers tonight.

“So how do all this work?” Otabek asked as he grabbed a bag of chips and a water bottle.

“Well, I turn the camera on and we do what the perverts ask of us. Normally if is just me, they ask for me to jerk off or stick fingers or toys in my ass,” Yuri said as he grabbed some chips from the bag.

“So they just… sit there and watch us as they jerk off on the other side of the screen?” Otabek said as he shoved more chips in his mouth.

Yuri laughed, “Exactly! Plus it will give you a few more dollars in your pocket.” Yuri said as he stepped forward and cupped Otabek’s soft cock in his hand.

Otabek set the bag of chips down and drank from the water bottle. Yuri kept rubbing his cock over his boxers. Even though he fucked for a living, Yuri truly did love it. Having this camera guy in his kitchen, in boxers, kept making him want to touch him.

“Shouldn’t we save this for the cam?” Otabek asked.

“Maybe, but they don’t always ask for me to fuck on the cam with I have someone with me,” Yuri leaned in and kissed Otabek’s neck as he felt Otabek’s cock start to harden under his palm.

“Then I guess you’ll have to fuck me afterwards,” Otabek breathed out.

Yuri moaned at the thought of that, “Good, cause I am too fucking sore from your cock from earlier.”

“Should have prepped yourself more.”

“I love feeling it afterwards.”

Otabek had slipped his hand down the back of Yuri’s boxers and lightly rubbed over his sensitive rim. Yuri hissed out and bit Otabek’s neck. Otabek was playfully rubbing his fingertip over where Yuri was still sore.

“You fucking tease,” Yuri said into Otabek’s ear as he licked along the shell of it, “Come on, save it for the camera. Get your munchies under control first.”   


“You were the one manhandling me,” Otabek said as he crammed more chips in his mouth.

Yuri scrunched his nose, “Dude, was the hand you were just playing with my ass with?”

Yuri watched Otabek smile and nod as he sucked his finger, “Yup.” Then he stuck his hand back in the bag.

Laughing, Yuri said to him, “Those are your chips asshole.”

They both fell into a fit of giggles as Yuri got out another water bottle. He checked the time and they still had a little bit before he would log into the site and start up the cam.

“We got a little time, let’s go get high and get ready,” Yuri said and pulled Otabek back to the bedroom.

“Aren’t we already high?” Otabek asked.

“Well yeah, but I don’t wanna come down mid cam show… and Victor made me promise no drugs on cam.”

“And you listened?”

“Well to that part… yes.”

Yuri got out the glass pipe and offered it to Otabek as he got his bag out to start picking through different buds. He did like being high on camera, he was more open and social which is what they all liked. It was one thing to sit and respond as he jerked, but if he was high, he would get into it better. 

“Here, pack it up and I’ll crack and window,” Yuri got up to open his window as Otabek got the pipe ready.

Going back to the bed, Yuri watched as Otabek flicked the lighter and took a hit then passing him the pipe. Yuri heard the deep cough come from Otabek and laughed as he hit off the pipe. Yuri found himself coughing and laughing. They passed it back and forth till Yuri found himself high enough and placed the pipe back in the nightstand.

“We need all the lights on in here. The camera picks up better with all lights on,” Yuri said as he started to get the room ready. Getting his computer set on a stand next to the bed, he set up the camera attached to it.

“Ok, we should be able to still read their shit but talk to the camera. I am going to start logging in, but we won’t go live yet,” Yuri explained as he got the site up, “Shit, already have a few hundred waiting…”

“Wow, really?” Otabek said.

“You can bring in some good money with this… think about it. See what you think, Beka,” Yuri said, he leaned down to kiss Otabek, “I am sure Victor can use another cock like yours on set.”

Otabek nodded and laid back on the bed. Yuri couldn’t help but look at him. Those boxers clung to his muscular thighs and his bronzed body laid back on the bed. He could not help himself and Yuri leaned down to run his hands down Otabek’s body. Yuri liked how Otabek arched as he touched him and he continued to run his hands over his tight body.

“Fuck, I could touch you all night,” Yuri mumbled out.

Otabek laughed, “Well turn your cam on and touch me.”

“Gone from camera virgin to camera slut. I fucking love it,” Yuri leaned down and licked at one of Otabek’s nipples.

Otabek laughed and pushed him off of him, “Come on, turn the cam on and let’s get this over with.”

“Just remember to talk clearly… Oh shit! What is your cam name?”

“Cam name?”

“Well you don’t want to use your real fucking name do you?” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“What is your cam name?” Otabek asked.

“Star,” Yuri said.

“That’s it? Not Porn Star?” Otabek laughed.

“Fuck off asshole,” Yuri laughed, “I am the fucking best porn star around too!”

“Fine fine fine… um… let me think,” Yuri liked how Otabek’s brow scrunched up as he thought, “I can’t think when I’m fucking high!”

“Let’s think… Otadeepthroat?” Yuri heard Otabek laugh, “Otathickdick,” this time Yuri grabbed his soft cock again, “Oh I got it! Otaconda!”

Otabek laughed and smacked Yuri’s hand off his cock.

“Come on  _ Star _ , turn the cam on,” Otabek said as he sat up.

Yuri logged them in and saw as they came to life on the computer screen. Otabek looked really good on the camera. He was such a contrast to Yuri, so opposite that it worked. Where Yuri was thin and pale, Otabek was thick and dark.

“We look good together,” Yuri said as he wrapped his arm around Otabek’s shoulder.

“Yes we do,” Otabek said as he nuzzled into Yuri’s neck.

Yuri could hear the computer ping at him and he turned back to the camera.

“Good evening you fucking perverts,” Yuri said to the camera, “As you see, I brought a friend along with me. I would like you all to meet Otaconda.”

Yuri smirked at that when he heard Otabek groan, “Oh Otaconda, don’t groan, it is true,” Yuri looked right at the camera, “Trust me guys, I am still feeling him from earlier today. My ass is so fucking sore.”

Yuri saw comments scrolling on the side of the screen and turned to read them, “Hey Otaconda, they wanna see just how big you really are. Stand up and show our audience just what you are packing.”

Otabek hesitated for a minute and Yuri took his hand and helped him stand up.

“You boys ready to see what I brought tonight?” Yuri slipped Otabek boxers down a bit and pulled that large brown soft cock out. He could not help but wrap his hand around it for a moment and stroke it. Yuri had to remember to stop and turn Otabek so it was facing the camera.

“See what we are working with here? Imagine what this is like full hard.” Yuri smirked at the camera again.

Looking back over to the screen as Otabek slipped his boxers back up and sat next to Yuri. The comments were coming in too fast to keep up with.

“Ok guys, hang on, you all are typing too quick to keep up with,” Yuri laughed out.

He kept reading stuff and most was people asking for Otabek to fuck Yuri, he skimmed over them till he saw a few that were being more specific.

“Here we go Otaconda… someone wants you to kiss me while your hands are down my boxers,” Yuri said as he sat back.

“We can do that,” Otabek said and turned to Yuri and started to kiss him.

Yuri liked the way Otabek kissed. It was soft at first and he felt as his hands started from his chest down to stomach. Yuri opened his mouth and started licking at Otabek’s bottom lip while he felt Otabek’s hand wrap around his cock. Yuri was not turned on yet, but he knew it would take long once Otabek’s started to stroke him. Otabek had cupped his balls in his hands and Yuri moaned as Otabek plunged his tongue obscenely into his mouth. Yuri turned and made sure his body was facing the camera as Otabek was stroking his cock under his boxers. Yuri started to get hard immediately and moaned. He wanted to do this for the entire hour, but knew it was time to check back to the messages.

Breaking the kiss, he turned back to the computer as Otabek kept his hand down his boxers. Yuri leaned over to read more comments, they wanted Otabek to keep stroking him, which is what he did.

“They want my boxers off as you stroke me,” Yuri said.

Yuri stood up and slipped his boxers off and he was half hard. When he sat back down, Otabek wrapped his fingers back around him.

“They want your boxers off too,” Yuri said, “Ah and a question- How did I meet Otaconda?” Yuri laughed, “You all really want to know?” Yuri looked over to Otabek as he let go of his cock and stood up, removing those boxers. His cock was still soft, but was swelling against his thigh. Yuri was distracted looking at Otabek’s cock.

“Um… Star, you were saying?” Otabek and snapped Yuri back to attention.

“Oh right… sorry guys. Otaconda’s cock is a bit... distracting isn’t it?” Yuri laughed out, then sat back on his elbows as he continued to talk, “Well you see, we were filming today, and they had me banging this really horrible chick, just wasn’t working for me. Finally, I had to stop and they got me the camera guy. So happens to be, Otaconda was our camera guy today.”

Otabek ran his hands up and down Yuri’s thigh as he leaned over this time reading the comments, “Hrm, they want you to stroke me now, see how big I get,” Otabek laughed.

“Oh I think we can do that,” Yuri said as he sat up and Otabek leaned back this time Yuri put his hand around Otabek’s cock. He was still soft, but slowly thickening up.

“You all are in for a treat,” Yuri said as he started to stroke Otabek and feel him grow under his hand, “I like the feel of him growing him hard in my hand.”

Otabek moaned softly and Yuri peeked back at the screen, “Ah, Otaconda, they want me to suck you once you are fully hard.”

“Well you don’t want to disappoint your viewers,” Otabek said.

Yuri laughed, “Not at all.”

Yuri stroked and Otabek was almost fully hard, when he looked over to the screen, Otabek’s cock looked even bigger at the angle he was laid back. Yuri made a show of his hand stroking up and down as Otabek’s cock twitched under his fingers. Leaning down, Yuri swirled his tongue over Otabek’s cock head and heard Otabek moan out. Yuri licked up Otabek’s cock and heard Otabek breath out.

“They say… stop playing… and suck me,” Otabek breathed out.

Yuri laughed, of course Otabek would still be reading the comments. Slowly Yuri went and started to move his mouth over that thick full cock. Otabek moaned and Yuri swirled his tongue while he could. The further down Otabek’s cock he went, the less movement his tongue could do. Using his hand, he gripped at the base of Otabek’s cock and started to slurp and down. He knew the sounds were lewd and that was what he was going for. Yuri had a better idea and popped off Otabek’s cock.

“Stand up, at the end of the bed,” Yuri said as Otabek scrambled off the bed. Yuri watched and saw as Otabek stood there, his cock heavy and bobbing between his legs. Yuri stood up and joined where Otabek was and kissed him quickly before falling down to his knees. When he looked up, he saw those dark brown eyes staring at him. Otabek grabbed the back of his hair and Yuri took Otabek’s cock back in his hand as he led it into his mouth. Yuri slowly took Otabek all the way down his throat, showcasing how he could handle such a massive cock.

Yuri had his nose back in those neatly trimmed pubes and loved how they felt against his nose then slowly pulled off. Otabek let off a loud moan as Yuri did it again. They both forgot about the comments and Yuri kept swallowing Otabek’s cock. Otabek tugged Yuri’s hair and started to rock his hips into Yuri’s mouth. Relaxing his jaw, Yuri looked up and saw Otabek staring down at him. Yuri’s mouth was open and ready. Otabek started to rock his hips and thrust into his mouth. Yuri knew tears were spilling from eyes and saliva from his mouth. Yuri knew he would not gag, he was way beyond that, but he did love when Otabek thrusted back into his throat. The sounds were loud and Otabek was grunting.

“Fuck, you look amazing with your mouth full of my cock,” Otabek said.

Yuri tried to moan at that moment but Otabek thrusted back in. Otabek’s hand stayed tightly in his hair, holding his head still and Yuri could feel how heavy his cock was between his legs as Otabek was fucking his mouth.

“They want me… to cum on your face…” Otabek moaned out and Yuri blinked up at him.

Otabek let go of his hair as Yuri sucked him hard one last time. Pulling off his cock, Otabek grabbed his cock and stroked it as he moaned. Yuri opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out as Otabek started to shoot all over his face… again. The first spray of cum hit his cheek and the second spray into his mouth, Yuri could not hold back as he leaned back forward and took Otabek’s cock head back in mouth as he sucked the rest of the cum out of his cock. It was bitter and Yuri preferred the cock deeper in his throat, he was going to suck Otabek dry. Otabek hissed as Yuri continued to suck him, feeling his cock start to soften and leaving the cum in his mouth.

Otabek pulled his cock from Yuri’s mouth and moaned. Offering Yuri his hand, Yuri stood up as Otabek leaned in to lick his cheek. Taking Otabek’s face in his hands, Yuri kissed him and immediately opened his mouth pushing the cum in his mouth into Otabek’s. Yuri heard Otabek moan deeply and Yuri continued to kiss him. Their tongues swirling and moving around, mixing their spit and the cum.

Breaking away, Yuri ran his thumb along the edge of Otabek’s mouth where their mess had leaked out and hooked his thumb in Otabek’s mouth, feeling his wet tongue lick at it.

“You are so fucking filthy,” Yuri laughed.

Turned back, he remembered they were still on cam and Yuri went back to the computer. He had to laugh as they were all cheering them on. When Yuri turned, Otabek had sat back on the bed and their time was almost up for the cam.

“Alright, we don’t have much longer everyone. Shall I sit back and jerk off for you?” Yuri said.

Yuri leaned back, his cock was straining and he knew he would not last long. Moaning as his hand wrapped around his shaft, he closed his eyes and started to stroke. Otabek was watching him intensely and Yuri looked over to him, his cock leaking in his hand as he stroked harder. Yuri moaned and Otabek bent down, capturing his cock in his mouth. Yuri removed him hand the moment that warm mouth captured him, he was releasing. Breathing heavy, he let Otabek suck the orgasm out of him.

“Fuck… that was great,” Yuri said and looked over at everyone commenting how hot tonight’s show was. 

“Alright everyone, Maybe if we are lucky, we can get Otaconda to join us again. Keep up with my tweets and you’ll know when I am on again! Of course let me know if you have any request!” Yuri said and waved as he turned the cam off.

Yuri clicked around and saw they had brought in a ton of money.

“Fuck Beka, I gotta have you on cam more often. I got twice the viewers tonight and money,” Yuri laughed and laid back on the bed and turned to Otabek, “We will split this in thirds.”

Yuri traced his finger up and down Otabek’s chest, tracing the lines down his chest and stomach.

“You give Victor a third?” Otabek asked.

“It is his site. I don’t really care. We pulled a lot of money today, Beka. If you keep this up you can get yourself out of southside,” Yuri said.

“Yeah I think I made more today than I do in a month…” Otabek said.

Yuri laughed and went back to the nightstand, “Well let’s get high again and celebrate! Maybe this weekend you can come get high with me and Milla.”

“Milla?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, fiery red head. Only chick I’ll fuck off camera… at least if I’m high and can’t pull that night,” Yuri laughed out, "She has this weird thing going with some twins... don't ask cause fuck if I understand it."

Otabek laughed, “Sounds like it could be fun.”

“It is a lot of fun. Say you will come with us,” Yuri said as started to repack the pipe.

“I am sure I can take off work,” Otabek said.

“What do you do?”

“Just a server at a shity restaurant downtown,” Otabek said.

“Well, I’ll talk with Victor and I am sure we can get you in full time. Think about it. Even part time you’ll be pretty set,” Yuri lit the pipe and took a hit trying to hold it in as long as he could.

Otabek grabbed for it as Yuri started to cough. “You think I could… do this?” Otabek said as he lit the pipe.

“Well if today was any inclination, absolutely. Now let’s get high, then I am definitely going to fuck you.”

“Didn’t you just get off?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, but I like getting off,” Yuri shrugged, “Plus what else are we going to do? It is fun... fucking when not on a camera.”

“How often do you… film?” Otabek asked.

“Depends really, usually just a couple times a week. The good thing is, I have a lot of off time.”

“Ah, must be nice,” Otabek said.

“Oh it will be, just wait. After tonight, Victor can’t say no. You’ll probably even get to fuck his husband,” Yuri laughed, “That is always fun.”

“He has his husband up there a lot?”

“Yeah, Victor has an issue with pain killers, he takes a fuck load of them. After awhile it started to affect his cock. Damn shame really, the fucker even has silver pubes. Makes for good camera viewing.”

“What’s so special about his husband?” Otabek asked.

“I’m telling ya Beka, when you are fucking Yuuri, you get lost in it. You forget you are filming and he just fucks the daylights out of you… his camera name is Eros. If you ever get to fuck him, you’ll understand.”

“He doesn’t seem the type,” Otabek said pulling off the pipe again.

“That is the beauty of it, you’d never know he was like that. Total cock slut,” Yuri laughed, “Maybe you’ll be lucky enough to fuck him one day.”

Otabek laughed, “Sounds like it could be fun.”

“Oh Beka, it is porn. You just have to enjoy it, or you’ll end up bitter and old like Victor. Now come on, it is time I get to fuck you.”

Otabek laughed as Yuri rolled over and on top of him while he started to kiss his neck. Otabek thought he fell into a great deal taking that camera job that day. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti all over* all grammar errors are mine and trademarked by me - aka - no beta on this.
> 
> Pairing will start to change up in the next coming chapters - Taking request for pairs!!! and Porn ideas also! Shoot me an ASK or IM with ideas!!! i WILL label each chapter with the pairings as well!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings for this CHAPTER - Otayuri - YU (YuYuu) - Victurio --- Please mind the Pairings!

Yuri laid back in bed- seeing as Otabek was too stoned to go home last night, he had stayed over. Yuri was use to waking up on weekends and not knowing who would be laying there next to him, but this, he liked it. Otabek was laying on his stomach and the sheet just barely covered his ass. Smiling, Yuri started to pull at the sheet and let it fall off of Otabek completely. Otabek had a knee bent out and his arms above his head. Yuri couldn’t stop staring at the muscles down Otabek’s back and the dimples right above his ass.

Yuri could not help himself, he ran his hand down Otabek’s back, feeling the tight muscles down his back. Otabek started to stir and Yuri just kept staring at him.

“What time is it?” Otabek mumbled out.

Yuri leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed his vial, “Around noon. Going to the studio around three.”

Yuri grabbed his phone and saw Victor had messaged him to bring the camera guy with him today to the studio.

“Looks like Victor liked you… he wants you back in today,” Yuri said.

Otabek grunted and Yuri watched as he shifted his body a little bit. Yuri smiled as he leaned over and kissed down Otabek’s back. A soft moan came from Otabek and Yuri continued to kiss down the back he had been staring at for the last few minutes. Otabek spread his legs out and Yuri positioned himself between those legs as he continued to bathe Otabek’s back with his mouth.

Grabbing his vial he opened it, “Don’t move,” Yuri said as he spooned out some of the white powder and placed on the dimples in Otabek’s lower back and a small amount where the crease of his ass started. Leaning down he sniffed each dimple. Yuri could not help as his hands ran up and down Otabek’s side as he leaned down to snort at the crease of his ass. There was still a bit of the powder stuck to Otabek’s skin as he licked it.

“Did you just do coke off my ass?” Otabek mumbled.

Yuri chuckled, “Best way to do it.”

Otabek groaned and started to turn over. Yuri moved so Otabek could fully turn then laid his head on Otabek’s firm stomach as Otabek took the vial from him. He could not help running his hands up and down Otabek sides as he closed his eyes, feeling the rush and warmth spread through his body. Yuri could hear as Otabek took two hits. When Otabek put his hands in Yuri’s hair, he moaned a little bit when those blunt nails scratched at this scalp.

Yuri couldn’t miss the fact that Otabek was half hard, his cock was pressed to his chest. There were three things Yuri loved most in the mornings- coke, coffee and cock. He could hear the coffee pot he had on a timer start up and he was feeling the coke warm his body. Moving up Otabek’s body, he kissed along the sharp collarbones of Otabek’s and worked up to his neck. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri as their morning cocks brushed over each other. Otabek moaned and ran his hands down Yuri’s back.

“Should save this for the studio,” Otabek moaned out and Yuri knew he had a point, but he also knew he liked orgasms when he woke up.

Groaning, Yuri rolled off Otabek and went to get out of bed. “Coffee should almost be ready, come on.”

Yuri did not bother with clothing. He worked hard to keep his body in shape and loved not wearing clothes. As he stood in the kitchen getting two mugs, he could feel his cock heavy between his legs though he was not fully hard. He found his hand grabbing his cock and lazily stroking it as he drank his coffee. When Otabek walked in, he had the black boxers back on and smirked at Yuri.

“What? I like coming when I wake up,” Yuri growled out.

Otabek shook his head and fell to his knees before Yuri, smacking Yuri’s hand off his cock. Yuri used both hands and wrapped around his coffee while looking down. Otabek started to lick up his cock and roll his balls. Yuri smiled and sipped his coffee. When Otabek took him into his mouth, Yuri moaned and closed his eyes. Everything in his body was pulsing and vibrating as Otabek swallowed him down. Yuri sipped his coffee one more time and set it on the counter as he needed to grip the counter. Otabek was able to fully take him in his mouth and Yuri moaned out as he thrust gently. Yuri could not help but moan, his body was singing to him and Otabek’s mouth was playing him like a fine instrument.

“Fuck Beka… I am going to come…” Yuri breathed out.

He could feel the vibration in Otabek’s throat as he hummed around his cock and Yuri thrust again. Everything was sprung tight in his body, like a coil ready to burst apart. Otabek took him deep in his throat and Yuri felt the coil unravel in his body. Loudly moaning, Yuri painted the back of Otabek’s throat and felt his knees go weak. Otabek swallowed down from around the softening cock in his mouth then kissed at his hip.

Yuri was still holding onto the counter tightly as Otabek stood up and reached for Yuri’s cup of coffee.

“Hey, that’s my coffee asshole,” Yuri breathed out.

Otabek took a few hard gulps and set the now empty cup down, smirking at Yuri, “Yeah but you just got the blow job.”

“Guess I can’t argue with that logic,” Yuri said while making another cup of coffee. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yurio! You and Yuuri on set today,” Victor called out.

Yuri smiled over at Yuuri and saw the blush across his cheeks. Victor was currently getting ready to have a quick shoot of Otabek jerking off. Victor had brought up having Otabek go and get waxed, but Yuri stated how he liked the neatly trimmed pubes and told Victor to get over it. Victor was in a mood this afternoon and Yuri could not understand what his issue was.

“What’s wrong with your husband,” Yuri whispered to Yuuri as the cameras set up and Otabek worked his way to one of the sets. Victor always did one of these shoots when they brought a guy on, it was almost like a right of passage for Victor’s webpage.

Yuuri shook his head, “Hell if I know. He woke up in a mood…”

Yuri shook his head, he hated when Victor was in a bad mood, meant it would be a shitty day on set. Yuri did not want to think about it. Yuri was excited to get  a chance on screen with Yuuri and he did not care what mood Victor was in, he was going to enjoy it. Pulling his vial out, he took a quick hit and looked at Yuuri. Yuuri gave a sigh and Yuri could not help but smirk at him.

“I want you to fuck me this time,” Yuri said.

Yuuri smiled at him and leaned down kissing him while no one was looking, “Let’s go get you prepped then.”

Yuri smiled and saw everyone busy as Otabek was stroking himself. Yuri did stop for a moment and watched as Otabek had his head leaned back, fist wrapped around his fat cock and stroked. Yuri got lost watching Otabek slowly thrust into his fist, his shirt was pulled up over his pecs and his pants under his ass. A tug at his wrist pulling him brought him back to where Yuuri was pulling him off to a side room.

Yuri felt giddy as he did not get many private moments with just Yuuri and they both knew Victor would be busy for a bit. Yuri shrugged out of his jogger real quick and pulled Yuri to him.

“It’s been too long,” Yuuri whispered against his lips.

“Far too long,” Yuri said and and plunged his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth.

They didn’t kiss long when Yuuri broke the kiss and started to pull Yuri’s briefs down. Moving to the lounge chair, Yuri lowered himself as Yuuri got out a bottle of lube.

“Just half prep me,” Yuri said as he took Yuuri’s head back in his hands and pulled him down a for another kiss.

Yuri was already hard as Yuuri’s circled a wet finger over his rim. Yuri was still a bit sore from yesterday, but he was not turning this down. Moaning into Yuuri’s mouth, he pressed himself into the finger that was teasing him. He had hiss out when he was breached, but it went away fast enough. Yuri found himself rocking on Yuuri’s fingers and moaning. When Yuuri added a second finger in him, Yuri was so into it he had to grab the base of his cock hard to prevent coming too soon.

“Fuck…” Yuri breathed out.

“Should have jerked off before you got here, helps you last longer,” Yuuri said.

“Got a blow job this morning,” Yuri breathed out as Yuuri was stretching him slowly.

“That camera guy?” 

Yuri nodded his head and leaned up to kiss Yuuri.

“Lucky camera guy,” Yuuri said before sticking his tongue back in Yuri’s mouth.

They heard voices in the hall and Yuuri pulled off Yuri’s mouth but left his fingers in him, stretching him.

“Where the fuck is Yurio and Yuuri? They are on in thirty fucking minutes!” Victor was yelling.

“Vitya, probably just getting ready. Calm down monsieur,” Chris replied.

“They are here and snuck off somewhere, I fucking know it!” Victor growled.

The door swung open and Victor looked in to see Yuuri two fingers deep into Yuri’s ass. Yuri tried looked unimpressed with what was going on, though his hard on was giving him away.

“There you are. Yuuri, I’ve been looking for you,” Victor growled out.

“Sorry honey, was getting Yurio ready here for our set,” Yuri answered back.

“Ah Yurio, I would have prepped you,” Chris winked over at him.

“You prep too thorough, I want to feel it,” Yuri said as Yuuri slipped his fingers out and cleaned his hand off on a towel.

“I’m done with him Vitya, what did you want?” Yuuri said as he stood up.

Victor grabbed Yuuri and kissed him deeply. Yuri had to roll his eyes as Victor pulled him out the room. Chris winked at him again as Yuri was naked from the waist down and fully hard as he sat on the lounge chair.  Standing up, Yuri slipped his shirt off then grabbed a robe pulling it on a tying it.

Walking back out in the set, he watched as Otabek was cleaning his stomach off with a towel. Otabek’s shirt was still pulled up high on his chest and Yuri had to smile while he remembered licking up and down that abdomen.

Victor came storming back through and grabbed Yuri tight by his upper arm and pulled him to the side.

“Here is your shit, now don’t go fucking snorting it all up. You don’t get anymore for another week,” Victor said as his hand slipped into his robe pocket.

Yuri put his hand on his pocket and felt the bag in there, “Feels light, you aren’t stiffing me are you?”

Victor rolled his eyes, “Our guy isn’t back till Sunday night. Make that shit last.”

“What about my weekend snacks?” Yuri asked.

Victor groaned, “I’ll bring those tomorrow ok?”

“Bring me extra, cameraman joining us.”

“You two did good last night,” Victor turned and watched as Otabek was buttoning his pants, “I saw he came in with you morning.”

“Yeah… he was too fucked up to drive home,” Yuri said.

“You’re doing too much shit Yurio,” Victor said.

“Don’t go all dad on me. Was just weed.”

Victor reached in his pocket and popped a pill in his mouth.

“What are you on? You’re being an ass today,” Yuri asked.

“Just have a headache,” Victor said and walked off.

Yuri shook his head and saw Yuuri sitting back and talking casually with Chris. Yuuri had switched over to a robe and it was open at his chest. Yuri was staring at the tanned flesh that was peeking out of the white robe. Shaking his head, Yuri stood up and went over where Otabek was.

“How’d it go? I was getting ready for my set?” Yuri asked.

Otabek rose up on his toes and kissed him quickly, “Not nearly as difficult as I thought it would be.”

Yuri slipped his hand in his robe and grabbed the bag and vial, “Hang onto this till I am done, ok?”

Otabek nodded and slipped the bag in his pocket, but keeping the vial in his hand. Grabbing Yuri’s arm, Otabek pulled him to the back of the room. Opening the vial, Otabek pulled out the spoon and held it up for Yuri. Yuri leaned down and took a hard sniff and closed his eyes to feel it burn down his nose. He could hear Otabek doing the same and Yuri slowly opened his eyes. Everything spun around for a moment and he grabbed Otabek’s shoulder to hold himself steady.

“You good?” Otabek said as he capped the vial and slipped it in his jeans.

“Yeah, got dizzy for a minute. Probably just done too much shit today,” Yuri laughed out.

“Sit down, let me get you some water,” Otabek said and pushed Yuri towards a chair.

Yuri sat there and leaned his head back, he felt that warmth surround his body again. Yuri took a deep breath trying to ground himself. He felt the water bottle in his hand and opened his eyes. Everything was back as it was and he drank the bottle down.

“Thanks, just needed a moment,” Yuri said.

“No problem,” Otabek said and took his hand helping him back up.

“Yurio! Yuuri!” Victor yelled out.

“Guess I’m on,” Yuri said with a smirk and went over to the set.

Yuri walked over to where Yuuri was at the bed on the set. They both still had their robes on and Yuuri walked to where Yuri was and started to untie his.

“Alright boys, Let’s finish this up,” Victor yelled and sat back in a chair.

Yuri allowed Yuuri to remove his robe, then he slowly took his off. Yuri saw Yuuri had on a pair of black boxer briefs. Yuri liked how they hugged at Yuuri’s ass. Yuri allowed Yuuri to push him over to the bed and his cock was still hard from earlier. The high from the coke radiating through his body and making all his pulse points pound to life.

Moving their way to the bed, Yuri sat up against the headboard as Yuuri settled between his legs and started to suck on his cock. Yuri moaned and moved his hand through that black thick hair. Yuri thought he was lucky for it being his second blow job of the day and his first video of the day. He had to chuckle a bit to himself.

“Come on,” Yuri said down to Yuuri, “You can suck better than that.”

Yuuri looked up from where Yuri’s cock filled his mouth and moaned around it. Yuri allowed his head to fall back as Yuuri started to bob his head up and down his cock. Yuuri did not like for people to thrust into his mouth, so he would hold Yuri’s hips down. Yuri liked the small play of dominance from Yuuri when they did this. He felt like he was at Yuuri’s mercy and loved it. There was something truly magical about the way Yuuri sucked cock. Normally when they filmed, it was a open, loose mouth, just seeing how far down their throat they can take your cock. Not, Yuuri, his mouth made pure love to your cock.  Yuri could feel the pressure of Yuuri’s tongue running up and down his shaft as Yuuri would pull his foreskin down, licking along the loose skin then pressing his tongue into the slit. Yuri was able to arch his back a bit as he cried out. Yuuri continued to pierce into the slit of his cock with his tongue, his hand stroking the loose skin up and down.

“Ah! Dammit, suck me!” Yuri cried out.

Yuuri chuckled and slowly took his cock head back in his mouth as he used his tongue to play with the sensitive foreskin. Yuuri would worry that area until it almost became unbearable then he would swallow his cock back down. Yuri felt his abdomen tight as his balls drew up. Yuri knew it was coming and cried out. Yuuri sucked his way up his cock as he pumped his fist and Yuri release all into his mouth as Yuuri continued to suckle on his sensitive cock head.

Laying back and panting, Yuuri grabbed Yuri’s wrist and pulled him up sitting. When Yuri looked at him, with his eyes unfocused, he could see the cum slipping down Yuuri’s chin as he opened his mouth. Growling, Yuri grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head and crushed his mouth onto Yuuri’s.

There was a distant sound of a book being slammed down and Victor yelling, “Goddammit!”

But neither Yuri or Yuuri heard. Their mouths were locked as Yuri’s cum slipped out the corners of their mouths and onto their chins. Yuuri was thrusting his tongue and Yuri’s cum in Yuri’s mouth while it dripped off their chins. Yuri had pushed the cum spit mix back into Yuuri’s mouth once more when he felt Yuuri pushing him back. Instinctively his legs opens wide and Yuuri took his hand to line up with Yuri’s already stretched hole.

Yuuri accepting all the cum into his mouth broke from the kiss as he pushed the head of his cock into Yuri. Yuri moaned and looked up to see Yuuri staring at him. It was obvious by his tightly closed mouth, he was still holding the cum. Yuri opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out as Yuuri slowly pursed his lips and let the mixture of spit and come slide out of his mouth and fall down into Yuri’s open mouth. When it had all fallen into his mouth, Yuuri spit the last bit down into his mouth and then locked his mouth back onto Yuri.

Yuuri slowly pushed into Yuri as Yuri was arching his back, wanting him to ram him hard. Yuuri was moving too slow and too sensual. Yuri ran his hands down his back and moaned out. He was sensitive from just orgasming and even though Yuuri was moving slow, he was knocking at his prostate with each thrust.

Had Yuri and Yuuri not been so into themselves, they would have seen Victor throwing a fit. Chris was trying to calm Victor down as he stomped around the room. When Chris looked over, Victor was red in the face and fuming. Throwing his shirt off, Victor toed his shoes off, undid his belt and stormed over to the bed.

Yuri had his legs and arms wrapped all around Yuuri, forgetting they were filming for a moment. He was enjoying the slow and deep thrust of Yuuri when he heard the yelling finally and Yuuri being pulled off of him.

Yuri was in a daze as he laid on the bed and Victor was looming over him as he undid his pants.

“The fuck have I told you Star?” Victor growled as he pushed his pants and briefs off.  

It was no secret that Victor some days could not get his cock hard, the only way he could was by watching Yuuri fuck someone else, Yuuri being fucked by someone else or taking little blue pills. Victor was stroking his cock then pounced down on Yuri.

“What the fuck?” Yuri yelled out.

Victor grabbed Yuri hard by the back of his hair and sat him up, “Turn the fuck around.”

Yuri tried to squirm, but the grip on his hair was too hard.

“Let go of my fucking hair and maybe I can move,” Yuri snarled at him.

Victor let go of Yuri’s hair and Yuri tried to rush off the bed. Victor grabbed his ankle and pulled him back under him. Yuri fought against Victor and Victor got him rolled over on his stomach.

“You know I like it when you fight Star,” Victor growled out and Yuri stopped.

Yuri knew Victor was heavier than him and they had pissed him off by kissing on set. Victor grabbed his hips and Yuri cried out when Victor pushed brutally in. Yuri was thankful for the lube he already had in his ass from Yuuri, but wished he had more lube or that Victor had at least lubed his cock first. 

 Victor’s hand was back in his hair pulling it tightly. Yuri could feel the roots of his hair popping out and cried loudly. The more Victor pulled his hair, the more he stuck his ass out and arched his back. Victor ruthlessly pounded into him and Yuri could feel it beating him on the inside. There were smacks to the side of his ass as Victor growled on each thrust. Victor pulled his hair harder and Yuri was not sure how much more he could bend backwards till he felt the teeth sink into his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out as Victor continued to slam into him and bite even harder.

Yuri’s cock only got half hard, as the pain from everything Victor was doing was preventing him from fully being turned on. Victor’s thrust got erratic as he let up his teeth on Yuri’s shoulder. The pain hit his shoulder as the pressure was released. Victor grabbed his hair hard while he pulled out of Yuri. Slapping his cock on Yuri’s ass, Victor painted his ass and back with his cum as he grunted. Yuri fell down on his stomach, breathing hard as Victor fell next to him.

“The fuck was that Victor?” Yuri hissed out.

“A great fucking shoot I am putting up this evening,” Victor said as he slapped down on Yuri’s cum painted ass.

“Fucking warn me next time at least,” Yuri growled out.

Victor laughed and rolled over close to Yuri, “Next time you kiss my husband like that, I won’t be gentle.”

“Fucking delusional psycho!” Yuri yelled out and turned over.

Victor continued to laugh as he grabbed Yuri’s robe and wrapped it around himself. Yuri watched Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him behind him. Yuuri turned and winked to Yuri as he was pulled from the room.

Before the two left, Victor turned and called out to Yuri, “Take the day off tomorrow Yurio, we go out the next day.”

Yuri’s interest was peaked, “Out? As in out the studio? What are we doing?”

Victor never answered as he left and went down the hallway dragging his husband behind him.

“Fuck Yuri, are you ok?” Otabek said as he ran over to him.

Yuri nodded and sat up, he hissed as his ass was sore, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? That looked--”

“Like Victor lost his shit and fucked the hell out of me? Well then you’re right,” Yuri laughed.

“Shit, is your shoulder bleeding?” Otabek asked and Yuri tried to turn but he couldn’t see.

“Knowing Victor, it probably is.”

“Let’s go clean you up,” Otabek said and gentle took his hand.

“I’m not made of glass Beka,” Yuri laughed out.

Yuri knew if Otabek had seen some of their shoots, this was nothing. The other month, Yuri was laid out as five guys used him as their own personal cum bucket. But he let Otabek take him over to the bathroom area to shower down. Otabek had joined him in the shower and washed him gently down, making sure he got the bite mark cleaned thoroughly.

“Hey Beka?” Yuri said as he rinsed his hair.

“Yeah?” Otabek asked.

“Wanna go back to my place and get high?”

Otabek chuckled and turned the water off, “Sounds good.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings for this Chapter - Slight Yuri/Phichit - Slight Otabek/Seung Gil - Yuri/Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang Bus and a little plot --- sorry!!! We will get into some crazy shit next chapter! <3

Two days later, Yuri and Otabek pulled up to the set and Yuri squealed out. Chris had brought around their party bus. Now Yuri understood why Victor wanted to do an evening shoot. Otabek gave Yuri a questioning look and Yuri leaped out the car.

“Fuck yes! I love the party bus!” Yuri called out as everyone was gathering in the parking lot.

Otabek looked confused and Yuri grabbed his hand, pulling him over.

“Beka! It is the party bus!” Yuri said.

Otabek cocked his eyebrow at him.

Yuri groaned, “Seriously? Ok… Chris drives the bus, they pick up some guys and we drink and fuck as Phichit films!”

Otabek smirked, “That could be fun.”

Victor stepped out and had Yuuri around his arm, “Alright boys, we stocked up the bus. I got a few Koreans we are picking up for the shoot.”

Yuri stared at Victor, thinking he looked more out of it than he usually did. There was no bite or malice to his voice.

“Who is on the bus?” Yuri asked him.

“Well you Yurio, your little camera man there and my Yuuri. Chris is going to drive as he hates to fuck on a movie vehicle,” Victor said.

Chris laughed, “You try falling over mid thrust due to a sharp turn, you’ll feel the same way!”

Otabek gave Yuri a look and Yuri had to laugh.

“That was great! We still got that on film too, Chris!” Yuri laughed out.

“Oh fuck you all!” Chris said and went to go start up the bus.

Piling in, Yuri went over to the bench in the back. Victor had it all set up. Captain’s chairs and benches to sit on, a fully stocked bar, sound system and even a stripper pole in the center. The windows in the back were tinted black and colored lights were draped all around the room.

“Boys, do your drugs before we get our guest,” Victor called out and fell into one of the captain’s chair.

Yuri sat next to Otabek and he got the vial out. Otabek waved him off and Yuri took a hit in each nose. Yuuri lit a joint that him and Phichit passed back and forth while Victor was drinking vodka straight out the bottle. Chris got the bus moving and they started up the lights and music. Yuri leaned back against Otabek, feeling as Otabek ran his hand through his hair and massaged his scalp.

“Ah, that feels good Beka…” Yuri purred out.

“It must, you are already getting hard over there,” Otabek laughed out.

“I’m always hard!” Yuri admitted.

“This is true,” Phichit chimed in.

Yuuri and Phichit started to giggle and Victor rolled his eyes. Yuri arched and laid across Otabek’s lap. Grabbing Otabek’s hand, he slipped his hand into his pants.

“Shouldn’t you save this for later?” Otabek asked.

Yuri arched into his hand, “But I’m hard now.”

“Yuri, keep it in your fucking pants till the camera is rolling,” Victor slurred out.

Groaning, Yuri sat back up and got his vial again. Otabek took it from him and gave him a look.

“You just had a hit,” Otabek said as he put it in his pocket.

“Well fuck! Either give me my drugs or get me off,” Yuri growled at him.

Otabek chuckled and leaned in to kiss Yuri.

Yuri pushed him away, “No distracting me, asshole,” Yuri growled out and went over where Phichit was and grabbed the joint.

“Want me to help you out?” Phichit asked to Yuri.

Yuri chuckled and draped himself over Phichit as he hit off the joint then passing it to Yuuri. Locking eyes with Otabek, he grabbed Phichit’s hand and slipped it in his pants. When Phichit’s hand wrapped around his cock, Yuri kept his eyes on Otabek and rolled his hips, thrusting into Phichit’s hand. Yuri felt as Phichit nipped at his neck and he tilted his head more, never taking his eyes off Otabek.

Otabek watched as Phichit’s hand stroked Yuri’s cock through his pants, Yuri had to smirk when Otabek started to palm his cock as he watched the two. Yuri was being wanton with his hip thrust, over exaggerating all of it. Yuri bite his bottom lip as Phichit was kissing up and down his neck loudly. The more Yuri rocked in Phichit’s lap, the more he felt Phichit get turned on under him. Taking his eyes briefly off Otabek, Yuri turned his head and obscenely kissed Phichit. It was all tongue and spit. Yuri grabbed Phichit’s hair and pulled it hard as Phichit tightened his grip on his cock.

“Dammit Yurio! Get off of Phichit and behave yourself,” Victor slurred out while throwing his shoe at the two.

Yuri laughed and quickly kiss Phichit on the cheek, “Another time, maybe?”

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrist and pulled him over back to his side.

“You’re acting as if you didn’t get laid today,” Otabek growled in his ear.

Yuri laughed and kissed Otabek, “What can I say, the party bus excites me.”

“That was hot as fuck though,” Otabek said as he kissed Yuri’s neck, “Watching Phichit with his hands down your pants as you stared at me.”

“Oh, you like to watch?” Yuri said as he nipped at Otabek’s lip.

“I like watching you,” Otabek said before crushing his mouth onto Yuri’s and sliding his tongue to meet Yuri’s.

Yuri felt something hit his shoulder hard.

“What the fuck?” Yuri yelled out.

“I said calm it down, Yurio!” Victor was glaring at him.

With a growl, Yuri went and grabbed a champagne bottle and popped the cork.

“Just warming up for later. Don’t worry old man, I can get it up easier than you can,” Yuri winked at Victor and and took a swig from the bottle and passed to Otabek.

“Watch yourself, boy,” Victor said as he glared at him.

Yuri sat back and passed the bottle between himself and Otabek as Chris took them down to the beach front. Once they were there, the doors slid open and a couple guys came into the bus. Yuri looked up and saw three Korean guys standing there and one with an expressionless face.

“Guys this is Seung Gil and ugh… forget who the other two guys names,” Victor slurs out and lounges back in his chair.

Yuri looks over and sees the guys just kind of standing there. They all looked like they were scared and about to take off any minute. Yuuri and Phichit made room for one of the guys to sit next to them, and Yuri slid over allowing another one to sit. Seung Gil looked around as the seats were taken and Otabek reached out taking his wrist. Seung Gil fell onto Otabek’s lap and Otabek handed him the bottle to drink from as Chris started to drive again. Phichit worked his camera and Yuuri was getting another bottle of champagne out to pass around. They listen to music and talked to the guys.

“What’s your name?” Yuri asked to the guy with the blonde tipped hair sitting next to him.

“Kim Song,” the guy said as Yuri passed him something to drink, “You’re… Star, aren’t you?”

Yuri nodded and took his hand and ran it through the blonde tipped hair. He watched as Kim Song took the bottle and tipped it back.

Kim Song looked over and saw Yuuri with his friend, “And that… that is Eros…” he breathed out.

“Looks like someone watches his porn,” Yuri laughed out.

“Who is that though?” Kim Song as about Otabek.

“Ah! That is our Otaconda,” Yuri said.

“Otaconda?” Seung Gil asked.

“Hop up, Seung Gil,” Yuri said.

As Seung Gil stood up, he reached out for the striper pole for balance as Yuri slipped his hands into Otabek’s pants and pulled his cock out. Otabek was not hard yet, but his cock was still impressive, even soft. Seung Gil whistled out and Yuri saw him lick his lips.

“You like what you see? Should get him hard and see how big he gets,” Yuri said with a wink over Seung Gil.

What Yuri wanted was an expression from Seung Gil. Even with the whistle, his face was still like stone. Yuri knew Phichit was filming and having someone with an expressionless face did not capture well.

“Why don’t you drink a little more and work him up a little bit?” Yuri said to Seung Gil as he passed the bottle to him.

Seung Gil sat on the floor, between Otabek’s legs. Yuri noticed his kept his eyes on Otabek’s cock, still out of his pants. Yuri nudged Otabek and Otabek grabbed his cock and lazily stroked it. Seung Gil took another swig from the bottle, never removing his eyes from Otabek’s slowly growing cock.

Yuri turned his attention back to the guy next to him. Leaning in, he went to kiss him and the guy moved his head back.

“Wait, you kiss?” Kim Song asked.

Yuri chuckled, “Yes. We are porn stars, not prostitutes.”

Yuri leaned back in and started to kiss Kim Song. Keeping an eye open, he watched as Seung Gil started to move his hand on Otabek’s knee. Smiling as he kissed Kim Song, Yuri started to move his hand up his inner thigh, massaging the muscle as Kim Song squirmed under him. There was moaning over where Yuuri was, knowing they were well on their way.

Victor called out for Chris to pull the bus over for a bit, this way there would be no immediate stops or swerves to disturb them.

Yuri was still hard and had been since his last hit of coke. Breaking from the kiss, Yuri lifted his hips and slipped his pants off. Lifting his shirt over his chest, he then guided Kim Song down between his legs while he slowly stroked his cock.

Phichit had the camera turned on Yuuri and his Korean. Yuuri currently has his guy bent over the bench seat as his face was buried deep into his ass. Yui watched and continued to stroke his cock as Kim Song was kissing and sucking on his inner thighs.

Looking over, Otabek was still stroking his cock and staring down at Seung Gil. It was almost as if he was coaxing him, trying to get him to do something more. Seung Gil continued to gently rub his knees as he took another swig of the champagne.

“Both of you should suck them as I film,” Phichit said, turning the camera on them.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Otabek said as he stroked his cock and it was half hard at this point. Otabek lifted his hips and slid his pants all the way off.

Yuri looked down and smiled at Kim Song, watching him position himself, Yuri let go of his cock and let it slap against his abdomen. Yuri winked down at him, waiting for him to do something more than just practically drool.

“Come on, show me what you got,” Yuri coaxed.

Yuri watched as Kim Song started to kiss along his inner thighs as he spread his legs open wider. Looking over, he saw Otabek watching him. Yuri leaned over and grabbed Otabek’s cock and started to stroke it, “Come on Seung Gil… Show us what you got.”

That seemed to be all Seung Gil needed. Otabek moaned and leaned his head back as Seung Gil had finally grabbed his cock as he started to swallow his cock down. The moment Otabek moaned out, Yuri felt a warm wet tongue lick him from the base to tip.

“Ah, fuck yeah,” Yuri moaned out.

Yuri had to remind himself, Kim Song was not a porn star he could thrust his hips into his mouth, he was only able to barely take his cock in his mouth as he rolled him balls, a bit too much. Groaning, Yuri stroked the base of his cock as he looked over to see Seung Gil almost fully taking Otabek all the way down. Yuri was not sure which he was jealous over, Otabek getting a blow job, or him not getting a decent good blow job. Grabbing the back of Otabek’s head, he pulled it his mouth to his and immediately tasted the champagne Otabek had drank.

He was moaning into Otabek’s mouth as Kim Song sucked his dick. Yuri needed more pressure on his cock and lifted his hips a bit, hoping the guy would suck a little harder. Continuing to lick into Otabek’s mouth, Yuri moved his hand to grip in the back of Kim Song’s head, tightly. Otabek pulled from the kiss and moaned loudly. Seung Gil was swallowing him over and over again. He may be expressionless, but he sure knew how to suck cock.

“Come on baby doll, it’s not made of glass,” Yuri said and felt the suction get tighter on his cock. That was more what he was looking for. Letting up on the grip of the boy’s hair, Yuri relaxed and watched everything around him.

It was then he had noticed at Victor was slumped over the captain's chair and looked to be foaming at the mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Yuri called out and pushed Kim Song off him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Yuri lept forward where Victor was. Yuri could see Victor was sweating, but his skin was cold.

“Chris!” Yuri screamed out.

Yuuri started to scream and Otabek pulled his pants back on.

“Chris!” Yuri yelled again.

Yuri was slapping Victor face over and over, not getting a response.

“Is he breathing?” Yuuri screamed.

“Yes, now don’t crowd!” Yuri hissed out, “Phichit, take our guest outside, would ya?”

Chris came forward, “Yuuri, what has Victor taken today?”

“I… I don’t know... “ Yuuri stammered and sat on the bench.

“Fuck… Yurio, get the trash bin,” Chris said and leaned Victor forward. Yuri watched as Chris put his fingers far in Victor’s throat. “Fucking porn stars and their no gag reflex…”

It only took a few seconds before Chris had Victor throwing up. He was still unconscious and unresponsive.

“Ok, he is breathing,” Chris went to the doors, “Phichit, get you and boys ubers, I will see you back at the studio.”

Phichit grabbed their three guest and started to order cars for them. Chris went and started the bus back up and took off. Otabek went over where Yuri was and handed him his pants. Yuri did not realize he was without his clothes and took them. Slipping them on, Yuri sat next to Yuuri as Otabek kept Victor sitting upright.

“I fucking told him stop mixing his damn pills and drugs… I can’t keep going through this,” Yuuri sobbed.

Yuri wrapped Yuuri in his arms and held him tight. He looked over at Otabek who was cradling Victor’s head in his lap. When Victor’s body started to seize up, Yuuri got to screaming again and Otabek kept them back.

“No, you two stay over there. I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt himself,” Otabek said.

As the seizure continued, Otabek kept Victor from hurting himself. Chris got the bus back to the studio as fast as he could while Yuuri screamed for him to go to the hospital.

“We can’t go to the fucking hospital! He has too much illegal shit in his body right now… I have IVs in the studio…” Chris said as him and Otabek carried Victor into a back room in the studio.

Sadly, this was not the first time they had gone through this with Victor. Yuri was kicking himself for not noticing it all sooner. When Victor was slurring the way he was, Yuri should have known there would be trouble. Yuri stayed out in the hallway as he held a crying Yuuri. Chris and Otabek were situating Victor on a bed and Chris started to run the IV.

“This is it… he is going into rehab in the morning,” Yuuri said as they stood in the hallway.

“Come on, let’s go in there,” Yuri said and took Yuuri’s hand.

Victor was still unconscious, but Chris was checking his pulse. Otabek was standing in the back part of the room, his arms crossed and staring at them.

“Otabek, want to step outside and get a smoke while Yuuri and Chris talk?”

Otabek nodded and they head out back.

“So this happens often?” Otabek asked.

“Not as often as you would think, but Chris is overly cautious. We have had a few issues with a couple of the stars here… and Chris had some like medical training or some shit. I don’t really know,” Yuri took a long drag off his cigarette, “Guess it would be a shity moment to ask for a hit off my vial?”

Otabek laughed, “Yeah, real shity, but fuck, yeah, we need a hit.”

Otabek reached into his pocket and got Yuri’s vial out. They each took a quick hit and finished their smoke. Walking back in, Yuuri was next to Victor on the bed, running his hands through his hair. Chris pulled them aside.

“I am taking him to rehab in the morning. Can you take Yuuri back with you tonight?” Chris asked.

“Yeah sure, no problem,” Yuri said.

“Victor will be out of commission for easily thirty days… so we are going to run this till he gets back,” Chris stated.

“Alright, I am going to go back in there, why don’t you boys go grab us all some dinner and bring back here. Phichit should be back soon too,” Chris said and went back in where Yuuri and Victor were.

Otabek and Yuri went to go grab some food and when they got back, Phichit was just showing back up.

“What the hell took you so long?” Yuri asked him.

Phichit laughed, “Might have fucked that guy Seung Gil… after watching the way he went down on Otabek here… he invited me back in, who was I to say no?”

Yuri laughed, “One of these days we are going to get you on the other side of the camera.”

“Hell no! I film, I don’t get filmed!” Phichit said.

When they finished eating, Victor started to stir and woke up. Yuuri ran to his side and took his hand then started to yell and bitch at him. That was when Yuri, Otabek and Phichit took their cue to go into the other room.

They could hear Yuuri yelling as they waited in the other room. He screamed of divorce if Victor did not clean his act up. They all sat around awkwardly waiting for Yuuri to finish his rant. Chris had even walked out the room for a bit and sat with them. When Yuuri was done screaming, he came stomping out and sat down with them.

“I’m staying with him tonight, he is going to rehab in morning,” Yuuri said.

“Fine, I’ll stay with you two. You all can head on if you want,” Chris said to them, “We will get Victor set tomorrow and then resume back filming in a few days.”

Yuri took Otabek’s hand and they went to leave.

“I gotta probably head back home,” Otabek said to Yuri.

Yuri pouted, “Aw, tired of me already?”

Otabek pressed up to him, “Not even close.”

“Then why don’t we go stay at your place?”

“My place is a shit hole,” Otabek said.

“Then why do you want to go back?”

Otabek shrugged, “Didn’t want to impose.”

Yuri snaked his hand down Otabek’s body to his crotch, cupping his cock in his hand, “As long as you bring this, you are always welcome.”

Yuri kissed him deeply and started to stoke him over his pants. Otabek moaned into his mouth and Yuri felt himself grow hard immediately.

“Fuck… I never did get off this afternoon… come on,” Yuri whispered as his lips stayed touching Otabek’s, “Let’s get out of here.”

Otabek drove and wanted to go by his place and grab some clothes. As they pulled up to his place, Yuri already knew he did not want to stay in there long. Otabek’s place was small and in a bad neighborhood. There was no elevator and they had to walk three flights up. He kept his place nice, but didn’t have much. Otabek grabbed a few articles of clothing and they were on their way. 

“I’m telling you, you stay with us, you will be out of that shit hole, quickly,” Yuri said as they headed back to his side of town.

Back at his place, Yuri was on Otabek quickly. He had been hard all afternoon and had not had the chance to get off. He didn’t like waiting and Otabek was equally hard. Yuri continued to rut his hips against Otabek and moan as he did so. Otabek had turned them and had Yuri pinned to the wall, their hands clasped together, above his head.

“I’m not going to fucking last if you keep this up,” Yuri growled at him.

Otabek was rubbing their cocks together as he kept Yuri pinned to the wall.

“Aren’t porn stars suppose to be able to last longer,” Otabek teased as he bit down on Yuri’s neck.

“Fuck off! I didn’t get off this afternoon, asshole,” Yuri growled.

“Oh you poor baby,” Otabek continued to tease.

Yuri felt his body sing as Otabek continued to keep his trapped against the wall, his pleasure coming from Otabek biting down on him and pushing his cock against him. Yuri liked to be held down and he liked it even more that Otabek was doing it. Yuri tried to move against Otabek, but he was completely at Otabek’s will here. Crying out as Otabek moved a hand down his body and cupped him over pants, Yuri came instantly.

“Dammit,” Yuri said, “That was almost embarrassing how fast it was.”

“Don’t worry, I am still hard,” Otabek said as he pushed against Yuri.

Yuri moaned and allowed Otabek to take him back to his room. Otabek pinned him back down to the mattress as they kissed. Yuri found himself moaning though he had just gotten off.

“You really like being pinned down don’t you?” Otabek asked.

“Fuck yes,” Yuri breathed out.

Otabek stripped them both quickly, then with one hand, held Yuri’s arms above his head as he slowly worked Yuri open. Yuri moaned and tried to move his hands from Otabek’s grip. He wanted to run his hands down Otabek’s body and touch him, Otabek was not allowing him too. Each time Yuri would groan and try, Otabek would kiss him deeply and silence him. Yuri was losing his patience again.

“Dammit, stop teasing me and fuck me already,” Yuri moaned out.

Otabek laughed and grabbed more lube for his cock. Yuri had a moment to run his hands along Otabek’s hips before Otabek settled himself on top of Yuri, taking his hands again, pinning them above his head. Yuri arched his body to Otabek’s, wanting more. Otabek was going painfully slow and Yuri was getting impatient.

“Dammit, Beka! Fuck me already!” Yuri called out.

“Such impatience…” Otabek said as he bit down on Yuri’s neck again.

“Ah!” Yuri yelled as he tried to push himself onto Otabek’s cock. Otabek kept his cock pressed up to Yuri, but not pressing in. Otabek continued to hold his hands, their fingers interlocked, above his head and roll his body over Yuri’s. Yuri was hard again and wanting nothing more than to be filled up.

“Please,” Yuri begged.

“Well since you asked nicely,” Otabek said as he slowly pressed into Yuri.

Yuri moaned and tried to break the hold Otabek had on his hands. It was no use and he groaned as Otabek slowly continued to push into him. Yuri knew he could easily get addicted to Otabek’s cock and how full he felt when Otabek was fully seated in him. Yuri clenched around Otabek and heard his low moan.

“Now fuck me,” Yuri whispered in his hear.

Pulling slowly out, Otabek slammed back into him. He kept their bodies as close as he could while slamming in and out of Yuri. It was what Yuri had wanted, he moaned and begged for more. Finally, Otabek let go of Yuri’s hands and lifted up to slam in him even harder. Lifting his hips, Yuri moaned and wrapped his hand around his cock, hard and leaking. Otabek braced himself on his arms as Yuri stroked himself. When Otabek changed his angle and slammed Yuri’s prostate, Yuri found his cock spitting across his abdomen, though he had not fully released. Stroking harder as Otabek continued to slam his sensitive gland, Yuri’s cock spitting out at each impact. With a last stroke, Yuri was releasing once more and clenching down hard on Otabek. With a deep moan, Otabek’s body stiffen and Yuri felt the warmth paint his insides.

Collapsing on top of Yuri, Otabek was out of breath and sweaty. Yuri held him as he tried to calm himself down. Yuri ran his hands down Otabek’s back and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re insatiable,” Otabek said.

Yuri laughed, “Come on, let’s clean up and get high before bed.”

Otabek nodded but was not moving. Yuri laughed and tried to push him off of him, but Otabek had made himself a dead weight.

“Dammit! Get off me!” Yuri laughed out.

Otabek shook his head, “Comfortable.”

Yuri wrapped his arms back around Otabek, it wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapters pairings? Yuri/Leo - Otabek/Guang Hong
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Yuri/Leo - Otabek/Guang-Hong
> 
> Only a little plot in this... more so me and my Daddy Leo kink going on this... I dunno... porn ok?

It had been a few days, Victor had gone into rehab without argument. Yuri and Otabek had holed up and hidden away since they were not called into the studio. Ordering take out, getting high and fucking-- that is all they wanted to do.

Yuri was riding a coke high and Otabek that morning. It had been three days and he was loving it. Usually he got bored of people fast but Otabek did not get in the way. Plus the fact he was hung and fucked like a champ helped also. It was easy going. Watching bad comedies and sleeping- if they put any clothes on, it was just underwear.

“We need to go outside the walls,” Otabek said as Yuri had slumped down on him.

“Oh but why,” Yuri whined.

His body was spent and he was in a post orgasmic bliss. Otabek was trailing his fingers up and down Yuri’s back and if Yuri held stayed still, Otabek would get hard again soon and he could ride him another time.

“Well for one, my dick is going to fall off if you keep riding it…” Otabek laughed out.

“That would be a tragedy.”

“We haven’t seen real sun light in three days.”

“I’ll open a fucking window,” Yuri said into Otabek’s sweaty neck.

“You could use some fresh groceries here.”

“That is what take out is for,” Yuri replied.

“Don’t you need to get paid?”

“We ran the webcam two nights in a row. Chris will deposit it in my account,” Yuri said and bit down on Otabek’s neck.

“Ok, I need to get paid,” Otabek said.

“Chris will hold your money, I can be your sugar daddy,” Yuri giggled into his neck.

“Your drugs are almost gone,” Otabek said.

“Well fuck!”

At that, Yuri moved and Otabek’s slipped out of him. Feeling the cum drip out his ass, Yuri stood and stretched. He was sore, his entire body stiff. They had laid in bed fucking and watching TV for too long.

“Let’s go shower, then we need to go to the dealer,” Yuri said.

Otabek groaned and got off the bed, “My body hurts.”

“Yeah, we need to add some yoga into our days,” Yuri said as he started the shower.

They showered quickly, usually Yuri would turn the shower into something more, but Otabek kept smacking his hand away from his cock. Yuri had to laugh and he left Otabek alone, knowing they had fucked a lot the last few days.

Taking stock of his drugs, he saw he was very low. He had been sharing his stash with Otabek and would just pick up more when they went.

“So um… about this dealer…” Yuri started.

“Yeah?” Otabek answered.

“Just be… very open… and for the love of God, be nice to his… well fuck, you will see,” Yuri said as they got in the car.

They had to drive twenty minutes out of the city and into the suburbs. It was a very nice area of town and Otabek looked confused when they pulled into a really nice neighborhood. All the houses had matching mailboxes, mowed lawns, flower bed and flags hanging. Yuri pulled down to the end of the cul de sac and parked the car.

“Where the fuck are we?” Otabek said as they got out the car.

“Some scary domestic looking shit, isn’t it?”

Yuri led Otabek around the back of the house to a door. Yuri knocked softly and waited. The curtain opened and a set of brown eyes looked out. As the door opened, the guy waved them in. Yuri led Otabek down the stairs into a basement, they were outside in a tiny room with another door waiting.    


Once they got in, Yuri and Otabek stayed where the stairs were. Otabek elbowed Yuri gently and Yuri shook his head. Yuri knew how to work this.

The door opened again and Yuri had to smirk. Leo de la Iglesia was all smiles as he stood there.

“Star! What a treat!” Leo yelled out and pulled Yuri in an embrace, “Who is that?”

“Oh, Leo, this is Otabek. He is new to the studio. Victor hired him last week,” Yuri explained.

Leo looked Otabek up and down, “Little short, but easy enough on the eyes. Come on in.”

Leo had the entire basement to himself. He always said he stayed to help his parents with the bills, but they also knew Leo liked his mother’s cooking. His parents never bothered him and he could hide in the basement and deal his drugs with no issues.

Leo lounged back in his recliner and patted his lap for Yuri to sit. Yuri cocked his eyebrow at Otabek and sat down on Leo’s lap. Leo always had wandering hands and Yuri hated going here to get his drugs. He always appreciated that Victor would come by instead.

“Ji, baby! Move so our guest can sit down,” Leo said over to the small Chinese boy laid out on the couch.

Guang-Hong was in a tiny pair of black lace panties as he laid on the couch with a virtual reality headset on his head. The only way Yuri knew that Guang-Hong had heard them was him moving his feet as Otabek sat down.

“You’ll have to excuse Ji here. I got him a new gift and he can’t seem to put the fucking thing down,” Leo laughed out.

Yuri noticed that Leo’s hand was on his inner thigh, massaging lightly. Leo had used his other hand to tuck the hair behind Yuri’s ear.

“Been awhile since you’ve been here, Star,” Leo said as he leaned in to kiss his neck.

“Victor has kept me busy,” Yuri replied back.

“I like it when you come by. Always fun times,” Leo whispered and bit his earlobe gently.

This was why Yuri did not like going by there, but he wanted his drugs. Leo had the best shit around and gave them decent prices. Leo always groped him or gave him a hand job he did not want. His little pet, Guang-Hong was usually too tweaked out to even know what was going on during all of it, and by what Yuri saw at the moment, Guang-Hong was tweaked out again.

“Are you getting Victor’s shipment?” Leo asked as he started to kiss down Yuri’s neck.

“Victor is in rehab,” Yuri said.

“Rehab is for quitters. So what is it you boys want?” Leo said.

“Well how much shit does Victor usually get?” Yuri asked.

“Come on, we can go look at everything, see what you want… I’ll even work you a good price,” Leo said. Leo had turned Yuri’s head and kissed him deeply. Yuri allowed him to push his tongue in his mouth as his hand crept further up his thigh. Leo kept the kiss short and pulled away. “You always taste so sweet, Star.”

Otabek sat on the couch stiffly as Guang-Hong was using him currently as a footrest.

“Ji- baby!” Leo said and Guang-Hong sat up.

“Yes daddy?” Guang-Hong said as he slipped the virtual reality headset off his head. Yuri could see his eyes were completely glassy and he was not focusing clearly. From the few encounters Yuri has had with the two, Guang-Hong was always high.

Leo shivered, “That boy going to be the fucking death of me, I mean look at him Yuri. He prances around in those tiny little panties all day. You wouldn’t know I stuffed him this morning with the biggest fucking plug.”

Guang-Hong had sat there and blushed, “I love feeling full.”

“Ji, show Daddy and our guest your new toy,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong got up off the couch and turned where Yuri and Leo were. Leo’s hand still high on his thigh as he bent slightly at his waist and lowered he lace panties down.

“We can’t see it well like that, baby,” Leo said.

“Oh, sorry Daddy,” Guang-Hong said. He had wrapped his hands behind him and slowly pulled his cheeks apart.

What Yuri saw was the base of a neon pink plug. It looked large in that tiny body and Yuri was quite impressed. Leo leaned over and put his hand on the base of the plug and wiggled it a bit.

“Oh daddy, that feels good,” Guang-Hong whined out.

“You know Yuri, Victor wants to use my Ji for a film,” Leo said.

Yuri could believe it. Guang-Hong was small and from the looks of that plug, could take cock easily. He was everything Victor would want in his films.

“Ji, show our new friend,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong turned and showed Otabek.

“You can touch it,” Leo said to Otabek.

Otabek reached out and brushed his fingers over the base of the plug.

“Ji baby, keep our guest company,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong pulled his panties back over his ass and walked over where Otabek was and straddled his lap. Otabek looked over a Yuri with a question in his brow. Yuri tried to convey with his eyes to just let it happen. Yuri watched as Guang-Hong started to roll his hips over Otabek and lay against him. Otabek just sat there with his hands to his side, not moving.

“Daddy, he doesn’t seem to want to play with me,” Guang-Hong whined.

“Otabek, do you not like my Ji Baby?” Leo asked.

Yuri felt as Leo cupped his cock and squeezed it gently. Yuri knowing what these two were into, wiggled his ass against Leo’s lap, causing him to smile and not pay as much attention to the lack of attention Otabek was giving Guang-Hong.

“Beka, give Ji some attention,” Yuri said and gave Otabek a hard stare.

Otabek lifted his hands and put them on Guang-Hong’s slim hips. His hands seem to almost envelope Guang-Hong’s hips. Otabek allowed Guang-Hong to move over him, slowly grinding against him.

“Turn around so I can see your face better, baby,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong got up and turned around to straddle Otabek’s lap again. Guang-Hong leaned back and started to rock his ass into Otabek’s lap. Otabek ran his hands up and down Guang-Hong’s small body. Yuri had to admit, it was erotic as hell, but that was the moment Leo had decided to slip his hand down Yuri’s pants and started to stroke his cock. Yuri grew hard instantly in his hand and Leo was biting his neck as his eyes were on Guang-Hong and Otabek.

“Ji baby, you look so good in his lap,” Leo said as he let off of Yuri’s neck.

Yuri rocked his hips into Leo’s hand as he continued to stroke him. He could feel Leo getting hard under him and continued to rock against his length. Yuri knew with the amount he had fucked the last three days, getting off fast was not going to happen.

“Let’s go get your stuff, then we can finish this,” Leo said as he gently pushed Yuri up off his lap.

Standing up, Yuri adjusted his cock in his pants as Guang-Hong was continue to rock on Otabek’s lap. Guang-Hong was clearly hard and he was moaning and whimpering. Otabek met Yuri’s eyes as Leo took his hand to lead him.

“Ji baby, daddy will be right back, you behave ok?” Leo said.

“Yes daddy,” Guang-Hong breathed out.

“No getting off before that,” Leo said, “and Otabek, make sure he doesn’t. You are allowed to touch him.”

Leo led Yuri over where another door and room was, when Yuri looked in, a few people were playing cards at a table and smoking weed.

“Those are my cousins,” Leo said as he got to the door, “Wait here, don’t go anywhere.”

Yuri stood there as he saw the people in the other room continue to play their card game and pass a joint around. He could hear Guang-Hong whining and making noises, he really wished he could see what was going on in there. Leo came back out and had a small brown bag he pushed into Yuri’s hand, then cupped Yuri’s cock in his hand one more time.

“Let’s go see what our boys have gotten into, shall we? I can’t leave Ji alone too long or he will start to misbehave,” Leo said, “Oh and I gave you Victor’s half too.”

“But Victor is in rehab… I don’t need his half,” Yuri said.

“But Victor and I have an agreement,” Leo said, “Don’t worry, we can work it out.”

“So how much more are we talking here? I didn’t bring money for his part. He snorts way too much of the shit,” Yuri said.

“Well show me what you got with you now,” Leo said.

Yuri got the money out his pocket and Leo looked it over.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to come work this off… this won’t cover it,” Leo said.

“Well don’t put Victor’s shit in here and it will more than cover it,” Yuri growled out.

“Now Star, this is not how we work,” Leo said as he lifted his shirt. What Yuri saw was a holster and a gun strapped to his body. Yuri also noticed that Leo’s cousins were now paying attention to their conversation. Yuri nodded and Leo led him away from there.

As they made their back to the room they were originally in, Yuri saw that Guang-Hong was still rocking and grinding his ass on Otabek’s cock, but he had turned around and Otabek had his hands on those slim hips as Guang-Hong was kissing Otabek’s neck.

“Ah, Ji baby, are you still behaving?” Leo asked as he took his seat in his chair.

Guang-Hong sat up tall and looked over his shoulder, “Of course I am Daddy!” he squeaked out.

“Good, now I am going to play with Star here for a bit, you play with Star’s friend, but no getting off, got it?” Leo said, “Turn back around so I can see you better.”

Guang-Hong stood up and turned himself so he was straddling Otabek but had his back to Otabek’s chest.

“Good, now pull that little dick out baby, let Daddy see it,” Leo said.

Yuri just stood there, holding the damn brown bag watching what was going on in front of him, normally he just dealt with Leo’s hands all over him, not this. Otabek gave Yuri a look and Yuri just nodded. He would explain to Otabek later and remember not to bring Otabek back if he had to return or he would find him a new dealer.

Guang-Hong shifted and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his panties, pulling them down and hooking under his balls.

“That’s what I like to see baby… Your friend should help you, I can see you leaking from here,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong grabbed Otabek’s hand and led it to his cock. Otabek wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it. Yuri watched as Guang-Hong started to thrust his hips into Otabek’s hand as he laid back fully against Otabek.

“Come on Star, let them have their fun,” Leo said.

When Yuri turned, Leo had unzipped his pants and gestured to Yuri, “Come on, we can work this deal out.”

Yuri knew exactly what that meant. Setting the brown bag down on the coffee table in the room, Yuri knelt on the floor as Leo spread his legs so Yuri could settle between them.

“Show me why you are called Star,” Leo said.

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them, he figured was just better to get it over with. He took Leo’s cock in his hand and stroked him for a second then leaned in and licked up his shaft as Leo moaned and worked his hands in his hair.

“Yes… Star…” Leo moaned out.

Yuri started to lick around the head of Leo’s cock. He was not into what he was doing and was just moving through the motions. Wrapping his hand around the base of Leo’s cock, Yuri started to slowly stroke the base of his cock as he sucked on the head. Swirling his tongue around it, he could hear Leo moan. Guang-Hong was making little squeaking noises as he begged to get off. Yuri just wanted to get it all over with and out of there.

The hands in his hair pulled and yanked his hair so hard he head was jerked away from Leo’s cock.

“You aren’t trying Star,” Leo said.

“Maybe I don’t give good head,” Yuri said.

Leo took one hand out of Yuri’s hair and slapped him hard across his face. Yuri’s head jerked over in Otabek’s direction and he saw Otabek stiffen up. Yuri held his out to make sure Otabek stayed put.

“Fine… fine!” Yuri said.

He felt the hand pull his hair back harder again, Leo leaned down and stared at him, “You either suck my cock good, or my cousins can come out and you can suck all theirs half assed like you were.”

Leo slapped Yuri again. This time on his other cheek, but Yuri was thankful he had let go of his hair. Yuri leaned back over and this time he just swallowed down Leo’s cock. Leo moaned and his hands found their way back into his hair. Yuri bobbed his head, leaving Leo’s cock deep in his throat. Yuri pulled out all his tricks he had learned and been taught- the tongue twirling, the constricting his throat, he even let Leo thrust into his mouth a bit. Yuri could feel as Leo got close and Leo tightened his grip on his hair.

“Don’t swallow,” Leo said.

That was Yuri’s only warning before Leo started to cum in his mouth. When he lifted off Leo’s cock, Leo brushed his thumb under Yuri’s lip.

“Baby, come get your reward,” Leo said to Guang-Hong.

Yuri watched as Guang-Hong worked his way off Otabek’s lap, tears streaming down his face and his cock an angry red color were he was so close to getting. Guang-Hong got on his knees and crawled over to Yuri. When he reached Yuri, he sat up on his knees and opened his mouth as he went in to kiss him. Yuri was not in the mood to prolong this and mashed his mouth to Guang-Hong’s as he pushed Leo’s cum quickly into his mouth. Yuri made fast work of pulling off Guang-Hong’s mouth and sitting back. Yuri was panting and Guang-Hong was back to stroking his cock while whining and crying.

“Ok, you two are free to go,” Leo said as he held his hand out to Guang-Hong.

Yuri got up and grabbed the brown bag as Otabek got off the couch. He had never left a room so fast in his life. As they got to the car, Yuri threw Otabek the keys and slipped into the passenger seat. Sitting back he pinched his nose with his fingers and breathed deeply.

“What the fuck was all that?” Otabek asked.

“Just get us the fuck out of here,” Yuri said.

Once they had gotten out of the neighborhood, Otabek pulled into a coffee shop parking lot and went to get them coffees. As he came back out, he passed an ice coffee to Yuri and they sat in the car.

“We are never going back there,” Otabek said as he sipped his coffee.

Yuri had brought the visor down and was looking in the mirror. His cheeks were red from where he had gotten slapped.

“It is never that bad,” Yuri said.

“Well it got that bad,” Otabek said.

“Look man, I’m sorry. Usually he just plays with my cock a bit and teases me then sends me on my way. He gave me Victor’s shit too.”

“Did you check the bag at least?” Otabek said.

Yuri grabbed the bag and looked in it.

“Well the good news is… we are fucking covered for drugs for a bit,” Yuri said.

“And the bad news?”

“I can still taste his cum in my mouth,” Yuri laughed out.

Otabek chuckled, “What the fuck am I going to do with you?”

Yuri turned and smiled at him, “Any fucking think you want, Daddy.”

Otabek groaned, “Oh my god… Yuri… don’t ever fucking call me that.”

Yuri got to laughing, “What? No Daddy kink for you?”

“Fuck no!” Otabek said, “You can be assured I will lose my hard on if you ever fucking call me that… especially after that shit we saw today.”

Yuri got to laughing, “Duly noted. Now can we go hide back in the apartment?”

“We need to go to the store. I finally got you out the apartment and I’m going to take advantage of it.”

“Dude, you do know we have a fuck ton of drugs on us, right?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, speaking off… give me a fucking hit. I need it after that shit.”

“Right we both do…” Yuri said.

“We are still going to the store… we have eaten most your food.”

“Fine fine… then I am not leaving again till we are called to the studio,” Yuri said.

Otabek leaned over and kissed him, “I can work with that.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am debating some YuYuu pairing next chapter. Do we want it in the studio or as a side thing? Ideas? Lemme have them!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings - Yuuri / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total drunk writing here -- hope I didnt fuck this up too much! XDDD

Yuri and Otabek were laid back in bed. They had just turned the cam off and Yuri was feeling spent. Otabek reached over to grab his phone and was going through different notifications.

“Hey babe,” Otabek said.

“Yeah?”

“Buddy of mine wants me to come look at his bike… he says it won’t start,” Otabek said.

“You work with bikes?” Yuri said.

Otabek chuckled, “Yeah, I have played around with a few. Always wanted to get my own really.”

Rolling over, Yuri propped himself up on Otabek’s chest, “That would be hot as fuck if you got a bike. You could ride me around.”

“I had one a year or so ago… had to pawn it off to pay rent though,” Otabek said.

“That’s a shame,” Yuri said.

“Yeah well... might have to head out for a bit,” Otabek said.

Yuri grunted and rolled over, “Might want to shower first.”

Otabek laughed and sat up grabbing his underwear, “Nah, I like smelling like you.”

“Filthy bastard,” Yuri said as he got his pipe and started to pack it up, “It’s not too late to be working on a bike?”

“Nah, he has lights in his garage. Should only be a few hours really,” Otabek said as he was looking around the room for his clothes.

Otabek had been there for over a week now. Yuri did not think anything of it. They had gone back by his apartment to get more of his stuff and Chris had sent over the money owed to them both. With Victor out the studio, Chris was running things and not just throwing up lame videos every day. He allowed them to run their cams and worked with them on individuals shoots in different situations. Yuri liked it better this way. His cam brought in more money and as long as the money was coming in, Chris did not care.

“I might see if Yuuri wants to come over this evening then,” Yuri said as he lit the pipe.

“Oh really now?” Otabek asked as he pulled his pants up.

Yuri was not sure what they were, he had only known the guy a little over a week, but they spent about every moment together in that short time.

Yuri shrugged, “I mean… if that is ok.”

“Do you want me to just go back to my place after I’m done with the bike then?” Otabek said as he grabbed a plain black tank and slipped on.

Looking over at Otabek, Yuri liked how that tank fit across his chest tightly, “I think that is my tank, but it looks good on you. Keep it.”

“You didn’t answer me, Yura,” Otabek said as he crawled across the bed and kissed Yuri.

Yuri kissed him back deeply for a moment then pulled away, “No, I want you to come back. Plus… your place really is a dump.”

“I’ve lived there three years, Yura. I don’t mind… I mean we haven’t exactly said what this is,” Otabek said as he gestured between the two of them.

“Why do we need to define anything?” Yuri asked, “I want you to come back here so I can fuck you in the morning.”

“I think you are addicted to sex,” Otabek chuckled.

Yuri slipped his hand down to the crotch of Otabek’s jeans, “I’m definitely addicted to your cock.”

Otabek pulled back away from Yuri as he chuckled, “Then I guess I better bring it back by.”

Yuri smirked at him, “Damn right. Now get going and I’ll see you later.”

Otabek went to get his keys and Yuri had followed him out the bedroom. It was killing Otabek as Yuri was still naked as he followed him out.

“Oh don’t take that rust bucket you call a car,” Yuri said as he smacked Otabek’s keys away, “Take mine.” 

“You sure?” Otabek asked.

Yuri leaned in and kissed him, “Plus this way you will have to come back.”

“Ah, hidden agenda there,” Otabek laughed as he kissed Yuri.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek and kissed him deeply, “Maybe you can come back to two Yuris.”

Otabek moaned and walked out the door as he shook his head.

Heading into the kitchen, Yuri grabbed a water bottle then punched Yuuri a text message. He knew Yuuri was staying over at Phichit’s as he hated being alone. With Victor being gone, he knew he would be to sway him into stopping by. Yuuri was actually a good friend of his, and being that they had not done much in studio, he had not seen him much last few days.

He had to smile when Yuuri texted him right back and said he would be by in an hour.

A shower and an hour later, Yuri heard the knock at his door. He had decided to throw on some jogging pants with a  tshirt and went to answer the door. He had to smile when Yuuri standing there and had two bottles of wine.

Yuuri walked right in and while the wine was still in his hands, leaned in to kiss Yuri.

“Ive missed you Yurio,” Yuuri said.

“Come on in,” Yuri said as he stepped aside.

Getting out his wine opener, Yuuri sat at the small table he had.

“How are you holding up?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri shrugged, “I’ve stayed over at Phichit’s… Saw Vitya this morning.”

“How is he doing?”

“He looks like shit. I don’t think I can keep doing this,” Yuuri said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Yuri stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Yuuri was, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Yuuri he kissed his temple, “Give him time to clean up.”

“Again?” Yuuri asked.

Standing back up, Yuri went to pour them wine, “Yes, again. Just keep his sorry ass out the damn pills.”

“I don’t want him on any of the damn drugs,” Yuuri whined.

“Now that is asking a lot… you knew Victor was like this... I mean, even when you two dated he was a coke head,” Yuri said.

Yuuri groaned, “Yes I know… but I thought it was a phase.”

Yuri laughed and took the two glasses over to the table, “Oh come on now, you are a pothead and where back then too.”

Yuuri took his glass and drank over half of it in one go, “Yeah but it is not pills and coke.”

Yuri did not know what to say, so he sipped his wine as their feet rubbed back and forth under the table.

Yuri always felt drawn to Yuuri. He was one of the first he was on camera with. Yuuri had been so kind and sweet to him. Yuri had only done a few hand jobs and blowjobs before all that. He remembers how nervous he was and when Yuuri pulled him aside and kissed him sweetly as he prepped him for the camera, Yuri felt he was in good hands.

He saw Yuuri looking around his place, “It is… clean in here.”

Laughing Yuri sat back, “Yeah, Otabek is apparently into shit being picked up.”

“Ah, your camera guy. How is that going?”

“Oddly very well. He is off fixing a bike or some shit, he said he would back later,” Yuri said as he sipped his wine.

“You’ve never kept someone around longer than a few days,” Yuuri said.

“Only you, but you keep going back to Victor.”

Yuuri blushed and looked down into his wine glass. Yuri had to laugh as he drank his glass back, standing up and straddling Yuuri in his chair.

“It is weird not seeing you every day at the studio,” Yuri said as he pushed Yuuri’s hair back.

“Chris says we will be back up and running in a few days… he wants to get a bunch of us in,” Yuuri said as he tilted his head up, looking at Yuri.

“Think he will let us film together.. And kiss?” Yuri asked as he leaned down and kissed Yuuri.

“I am sure we can talk him into it… he is not as strict as Vitya is,” Yuri said as his arms snaked around Yuri’s thin frame and pulled him close.

“Can you stay tonight?” Yuri asked between kisses.

“Yes, I have a bag in my car,” Yuuri said as the continued to give each other sweet light kisses.

Yuri had kissed and fucked a lot of people, but stolen moments with Yuuri always topped his list. The kisses were soft and as he pulled back, the tip of his tongue always brushed his lips. It drove Yuri fucking wild. He found himself growing hard and squirming.

Yuri lost all track of time when he had moments with Yuuri. Their hands were light on each other as they touched over their clothes. After it got too much, Yuri would start to pull at Yuuri’s shirt, wanting it off.

More kisses as Yuuri’s hands moved up to cup his face, “Let’s move this back to the bedroom.”

Yuri nodded and kissed Yuuri more. He knew he should climb off Yuuri’s lap, but he was comfortable and he was able to enjoy these little kisses. Kisses that stayed sweet, kissed that gave promises of later to come. Yuri was not in a rush-- they were always rushed. For once he wanted to take his time, taste Yuuri, touch Yuuri and not rush anything.

“Come on, Yurio,” Yuuri said again between kisses.

Yuri got up and took Yuuri’s hand. He had to smile as Yuuri’s hair was standing on end where he had been running his fingers through it. Yuri started to tug him down the hallway and back to his room. Once they passed through the doorway, Yuri turned and had Yuuri in his arms again.

The kissing was different this time. No longer sweet and soft-- the intensity had been building as they sat. Yuri immediately opened his mouth and Yuuri met him. Tongues twirling and dancing, Yuri wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling his body flush to his. Letting his hands trail down that firm back, he was met with round, firm ass cheeks. Yuri squeezed them as Yuuri moaned into his mouth and started to pull at his hair.

“Fuck… I’ve missed you so much,” Yuri says as he starts to back Yuuri to the bed.

As they fall, Yuri braces so he does not land on Yuuri but hears him giggling as he hits the mattress. Looking down, Yuri realized how much he missed that laugh and smile from Yuuri. He could not take it anymore and started to tug at Yuuri’s shirt and pulling it over his head. His hair all sticking up and his face flush, Yuuri leaned in to kiss him more. 

There were hands under his shirt, pulling it off and Yuri hates to release Yuuri’s mouth to deal with such an inconvenience of removing clothing. He growled and Yuuri giggled again as he pulled his shirt off.  Though when he leaned down again, he started to kiss along Yuuri’s neck. There was a sensitive spot right under Yuuri’s ear and he made sure to kiss and suck lightly there, running his tongue over the skin. Yuuri always moaned and squirmed when he found the spot-- and Yuri was not letting up.

Yuuri was different when he was not on camera, on camera, he was more sure of himself,  bolder-- he put a show on for Victor. Yuuri knew at the end of his shoot, his husband would take him and reclaim him over and over. This was different.

Rarely did they truly get one on one time. The few times Victor was in rehab, Yuuri would come to Yuri-- sometimes even stay there till Victor got out. It always fucked with Yuri’s head, but he could never turn Yuuri away. Even if Yuri knew at the end of it all, Yuuri always ran back to Victor.

Yuri always loved when he got those weeks with Yuuri. It was easy, almost like it was with Otabek-- but different. With Otabek it was all sexually charged, they ran the webcam a lot more than Yuri every did, they fucked every waking moment to the point that Yuri did not need prepping for days as he just stayed partially stretched from all the fucking.

With Yuuri it was always cuddles and kisses. They would fuck-- yes, but they spent a lot of time holding hands, kissing and whispering secrets to one another. They would feed each other finger sandwiches in bed and giggle as crumbles went everywhere. Yuri tried to remember when he was with someone who made his laugh like this. They could tease and call each other names, but it was all in jest.

The more they kissed, the more needier they were getting. Yuri knew they weren’t hard, crushing kisses, but his lips would still be swollen. Yuuri had a way of pouring himself through his mouth where it felt like was taking all the air out of Yuri’s lungs. He would be left gasping and clutching to Yuuri’s shoulders as his hips started to rock harder against Yuuri.

They were both hard and the more Yuri rocked his hips, the more Yuuri pushed his up.

“I need you Yuuri,” Yuri whined out.

Yuuri slipped Yuri’s pants off, along with his own and grabbed the lube that was on the nightstand.

“Yurio!” Yuuri yelled out, “did you prep yourself before I got here?”

Yuuri laughed, “No, been on a sex spree with the Beka.”

“You’re not too sore are you? You could always fuck me if you wanted,” Yuuri said as he blushed.

“How the fuck do you star in porn and still blush at the idea of me fucking you?” Yuri asked.

“Shut up!” Yuuri yelled.

Yuri took the lube from Yuuri and dribbled it Yuri’s cock, slicking it up. Moving back where Yuuri was sitting up, Yuri straddled his lap again and sunk down slowly on his cock.

“I’ll fuck you later… I need you now,” Yuri said.

Yuri slowly moved up and down, feeling Yuuri’s cock as it filled him, then dragged slowly out and then slowly fill him again.

“Stop teasing me,” Yuuri breathed out.

This time when Yuri slowly moved up, he slammed himself down. Yuuri had a way of taking Yuri’s face in his hands, kissing him and breathing his air while Yuri brutally fucked himself on his lap.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me,” Yuuri would pant out.

All Yuri could do was nod as he forced himself harder down into his lap. Yuuri tilted his hips when Yuri slammed down and felt his prostate being hit with each downward thrust.

“AH!” Yuri called out as he started to move faster.

“Come on baby… harder,” Yuuri would say.

Yuri wished he knew what it was that always led him back to Yuuri. He could kiss so sweetly, so passionately-- yet as they fucked, it was intense, it was hard, it was nothing like he ever had. Yuuri would keep his eyes locked on his, those brown eyes blackened out from his pupils, sweat making his face and chest look as if he was glistening. Yuuri kept his hands on Yuri’s face, keeping their gazes locked.

It felt like Yuuri was looking into his soul, every thought Yuri ever had was being read by Yuuri that moment. He could feel his hands tighten on Yuuri’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin as he continued the hard pace. There were lights behind Yuri’s eyes as he pushed back down on Yuuri’s cock and stopped.

He was out of breath, and not from being out of energy, it was all so much. Leaning in, he kissed Yuuri. The sweet, passionate kisses started again as Yuuri shifted and slid out of Yuri. Groaning at the loss, he felt the hands removed from his face as he was pushed back onto the mattress. Pushing his legs back, Yuuri continued to push till Yuri’s knees were about laid on the mattress next to him. As Yuuri positioned himself over Yuri, he slid back in and moaned loudly.

Reaching up, Yuri pulled Yuuri so this chest were touching and his legs moved to wrap around Yuuri, holding him there. Yuri started to kiss at Yuuri’s jaw and neck till Yuuri moved and captured his lips. It was slow, it was deep-- Yuri moaned when Yuuri let off his mouth.

Every thrust, every push in, Yuuri was slamming his prostate and Yuri found himself leaking on each hit. They were moaning and kissing as Yuuri continued to thrust. It hit Yuri out of nowhere, there was no lead up to it-- he was cumming all over his stomach as he cried out. Yuuri slowed down and sunk deep into Yuri as he clenched tightly around him. Dropping his head into Yuri’s neck, Yuuri moaned and quietly called his name out as he came.

Yuri was shaking, his entire body was trembling as he clutched to Yuuri. His legs had fallen back to the bed as Yuuri laid fully on him, both breathing heavily. Yuri did not care that Yuuri was fully laid on him, his body pressing him deeper into the mattress, he did not want to let Yuuri go.

“Let’s clean up…” Yuuri said.

“I don’t want to move,” Yuri whined out.

“Well let go of me and I’ll clean you up,” Yuuri chuckled out.

With a groan, Yuri let go and let Yuuri slide out of him and go into the bathroom. Yuri propped up on his elbow, admiring Yuuri’s body as he got a washcloth and cleaned himself then he got another one and brought over to the bed.

“Spoiled brat,” Yuuri teased as he ran the cloth over Yuri’s stomach then between his cheeks and Yuri smirked at him. When Yuuri went to get them water bottles, Yuri went to reach for his nightstand drawer. He just wanted a quick hit so he would not fall asleep.

“No!” Yuuri yelled as soon as he saw what Yuri was about to do.

“Just a hit… I’m tired,” Yuri whined.

Yuuri climbed into the bed and set the water bottles down and took his vial. Yuri whined and Yuuri kissed him to shut him up. Yuuri moved the vial to the other side of the bed and they curled up together.

“Just go to sleep, you don’t need to stay up,” Yuuri said as he kissed his forehead.

Yawning, Yuri groaned, “Wanted to wait up for Otabek.”

“He can let himself in.”

“Wanted to fuck you both.”

“You can tomorrow,” Yuuri said and held Yuri tighter.

It took no time and Yuri was snoring softly as he was curled up next to Yuuri, his head on his chest. Yuuri had dozed off when he heard a noise in the room. Opening one eyes, he saw Otabek standing there, smiling down at them. Yuuri reached his hand out and Otabek gestured to the bathroom.

“Let me go shower first, covered in bike grease,” Otabek whispered.

Yuuri nodded and held Yuri tighter to him as he fell back asleep. He did not even wake when Otabek had joined them in bed, wrapping his arm around them both. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update - but got hammered tonight and finished this up.... any errors --- well Im drunk... that's why
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing for this Chapter - Yuuri/Yuri and then Yuuri/Otabek/Yuri

As Yuri woke the next morning, he saw Otabek sleeping soundly next to him and Yuuri on the other side. Turning his head, Yuuri opened his eyes slowly and kissed him.

“Good morning,” Yuuri whispered.

Yuri groaned and rolled so his head was in the pillow. He was in bed with two hot men and all he could think about was coke and coffee.

“I need coffee,” he grumbled.

Yuuri chuckles, “I’ll go make some coffee and tea.”

“I’m going to get a shower,” Yuri grumbled as he climbed out of bed. As soon as Yuuri left the room and headed to the kitchen, Yuri grabbed his vial and went into the bathroom. As he let the water warm up, he pulled the small spoon out the vial and took a hard pull in each nostril. Putting his hands on the bathroom counter, Yuri closed his eyes and stood there, waiting for the trickle. Tasting it drip down the back of his throat, he sighed out and opened his eyes. He could feel the slight headache diminish and capped the vial.

Slipping into the shower, he washed down and as he started to wash his hair, Yuuri slipped in behind to him. Lips on his neck and Yuri moaned while leaning his head back on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Coffee be ready soon,” Yuuri said into his neck.

“Good,” Yuri said. He did not like to talk too much in the morning, but he knew with Yuuri in there with him, they weren’t going to talk much.

The warm water and Yuuri’s running his hands over his body felt great. Yuuri had grabbed the bar of soap and started to trail it over his chest and down his stomach. Yuri felt his cock swell even more than it was from waking up and Yuuri’s hands just moved lower and lower down his body. If Yuri could shower like this everyday, it would be a dream come true.

As the bar of soap and Yuri’s hands traveled lower, Yuri moaned as Yuuri wrapped his free hand with Yuri’s cock and ran the soap over his hip. Moaning out, Yuri could feel as Yuuri’s cock slipped between his wet ass cheeks and Yuri worked his hips back and forth. There was a distinctive sound of the thud of the soap falling as Yuuri just started to use his hands to run over his hip and squeeze tightly-- Yuuri stroking his cock as he felt Yuuri’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. It took a second then they had a good rhythm going. Yuri was leaned back against Yuuri, as those hands were working his body. Closing his eyes, he let Yuuri explore his body with his hands and his neck with his mouth. Yuuri always knew where to put his hands on him to drive him crazy. Stroking his cock in time with his hips moving, his other hands holding his hip tightly then it would let go and run up his side then back down. Moaning softly, Yuri wrapped his arms behind him, holding Yuuri’s hips, pulling him tighter to his body. Yuuri’s mouth was still on the back of his neck, his hair all wet all stuck to the other side of his head. 

“Dammit,” Yuri breathed out and turned around. As good as all that was going on, he wanted his hands on Yuri.

Cupping Yuuri’s face, he kissed him-- hard. Opening his mouth and plunging his tongue in Yuuri’s mouth, while pushing his hips against Yuuri, feeling their cocks rub back and forth. Those greedy hands of Yuuri’s squeezing his ass as he held Yuuri’s face tightly.

The hot water was on his back and Yuuri was pinned against the tile. His hips pushing harder and against Yuuri as their cocks seeked more friction. Moving one hand off Yuuri’s face, and behind his head, pulling his head back, hard-- he started to kiss down Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri moaned. Taking his other hand off Yuuri’s face, he grabbed both their cocks and started to hold them together as he stroked up and down. Feeling his palm on both cocks, his cock pressed hard against Yuuri’s, he bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder, hearing him hiss out. He could never get enough of Yuuri’s moans, taste and his body.

Yuuri’s hand met his between their bodies and as their cocks stayed pressed tightly together, they stroked them up and down. Pressing his forehead against Yuuri, they stroked their cocks together and moaned softly. He could feel as Yuuri’s cock started to twitch in his hand and Yuuri’s moans had changed. There was a deeper sound to the moan as Yuuri’s eye would shut and his mouth pout out. Yuri kissed those lips and stroked him through his orgasm. He was close already and hearing those sounds from Yuuri had his cock twitch and a few more strokes while Yuuri was kissing him through his release.

They were breathing hard and still pressed tightly together, hands roaming over each other’s body as the steam from the shower surrounded them.

“Let’s finish this shower,” Yuuri said.

“Da, though I really want to just go back to bed,” Yuri said.

Yuuri laughed and put his hands on his chest and pushed him off of him. Dipping back under the water, Yuri pulled Yuuri with him and turned him so he was under the water. Washing down, they wrapped towels around their waist and headed to go get coffee.

“What time did Beka get in?” Yuri asked as he started to pour their coffee.

“Very late. I heard him as he came in,” Yuuri said.

“I guess we will let him sleep a bit then.”

Yuuri’s phone started to ring back in the bedroom and Yuri ran to go get it before it woke up Otabek and he saw Chris calling. Taking the phone out to the hallway and walking back to the kitchen, he answered it.

“Hey Chris, what's up?” Yuri said.

“Ah, I know I didn’t call the wrong Yuuri!” Chris said.

“No, you got the  _ right _ Yuri,” Yuri said as he winked at Yuuri.

Chris laughed, “Hey, we were going to shoot today, you lot want to stop by the studio?”

Yuri moaned, he had really enjoyed staying locked away in his flat, “Well Beka is asleep, he was out late last night and I had plans to ride his face later.”

“Do you ever stop fucking?” Chris asked.

“You better hope I don’t,” Yuri chuckled out.

“Fine, how about this. I’ll come by with Phichit and we just film there,” Chris suggested.

“Sounds like the best fucking idea I’ve heard yet. Why don’t ya grab us all some lunch on the way too?” Yuri asked.

“You’re pathetic! Have you even left your flat all week?” Chris asked.

“Da, had to go see Leo,” Yuri said.

Chris laughed, they had all had that experience. Yuri could imagine what it was like when Chris went. He probably turned it into a full out orgy.

“Hey, before I leave though, I want to talk with you, privately,” Chris said.

“Da, well if you are coming by, you better hurry because I plan to soon ride someone's face,” Yuri said as he hung up the phone.

“Chris coming by here I take it?” Yuuri asked.

“Da, he said for us to wait to fuck,” Yuri said.

“You are so crude,” Yuuri said as he sipped his coffee.

It did not take long for Chris and Phichit to show up. Phichit had the hand camera with him and said he would just edit it all later. Chris had a bag of food that he knew was from the deli down the street and put it in his fridge. Yuuri and Yuri still wore their towels and did not bothering even changing. Phichit and Yuuri went to sit in the living room to talk as Chris gestured his head for Yuri.

“Hey, so I got a proposal for you,” Chris said.

“What’s that?” Yuri asked.

“Thinking branching out my own company. Victor hasn’t been doing anything for years and the company is just stale… not growing. Victor is stuck in his ways and refuses to branch out. I mean like now, we are going to film here and all, he would never do that.”

“I been bitching at him to do it.”

“I know you have, that is why I am saying, think about this. Victor will be in rehab a good four to six weeks.”

Yuri nodded his head. He had only worked under Victor, but he knew Chris had a point. This was everything he had bitched about for the last year. It was all the same and nothing exciting.

“Da, I’ll think it over, but I think you are onto something here,” Yuri said.

“Well I doubt we will get Yuuri to join us, being as this is his husband’s company,” Chris said. Holding out a vial, Yuri was thankful as Yuuri was occupied and he was able to quickly get a hit so he could be top form to film. The coke always worked his body and made his body vibrate when he was being touched, kissed, fucked. Chris knew this, he was the same way. “It is a shame we can’t Yuuri... you two work so well together. Curious how this is going to go between you three today.”

Yuri nodded and thought what it would be like not seeing Yuuri as often as he did. He could hear Yuuri and Phichit talking, their voices and laughter ringing through his flat. Those two always brought sunshine where ever they were, Yuri loved to hear Yuuri’s laughter.

“I am sure we can work something out. Let’s just enjoy these few weeks without Victor here to fuck things up,” Yuri said as he went to the living room where Yuuri and Phichit were.

“Let’s go wake Beka up,” Yuri said to Yuuri as he smiled up at him from the couch, “Get your camera ready Phichit.”

“Wait… Otabek is asleep?” Phichit asked.

“Not for long,” Yuri said as he took off down the hallway. Everyone followed him and they turned the lamps on. Otabek was laying on his stomach, the blanket over his bottom half as he slept soundly on the bed. Once Yuuri joined him, they let their towels fall to the floor and climbed on the bed.

Yuri had crawled over Otabek, pressing his soft cock into Otabek’s ass and kissing his neck. Otabek squirmed under him and Yuuri joined him on the bed and started to kiss the other side of Otabek’s neck. Otabek moaned and squirmed more.

“Wakey wakey,” Yuri purred in his ear as Yuuri was kissing on his neck still.

“Yeah, wake up Otaconda,” Yuuri said as he started to suck on Otabek’s earlobe.

“We are filming,” Yuri whispered real quietly and he saw Otabek slowly nod. Yuri lifted off of him enough for Otabek to turn on his back and wrap his arms around each Yuri and Yuuri as they took to kissing his neck and shoulders. Otabek lazily rubbing their backs as he slowly woke up-- even with two naked guys kissing and rubbing against him, his mind was still sleepy as they licked and bit at him. 

The touches on their backs got firmer as Otabek started to wake more and Yuri reached down and pulled the blanket down so he could grab Otabek’s cock over his briefs. Otabek moaned and Yuuri had started to kiss him. Looking over, Yuri liked how they looked together and felt himself getting turned on the more those two kissed. Moving down Otabek’s body, he pulled the briefs down as Yuuri and Otabek continued to kiss and saw that Otabek was almost fully hard and wrapped his hand around that large swollen cock and started to lick at it.

Otabek’s moaning was muffled from Yuuri’s mouth as Yuri continued to tease his cock with his tongue. Yuri saw where Phichit had moved around the bed to focus in on him at that moment and Yuri opened his eyes to smile at the camera as he lewdly worked his tongue over Otabek’s cock. A quick smile to the camera and he wrapped his hands around the base of Otabek’s cock and started to suck him down.

Otabek moaned as Yuri hummed around his cock, while the camera was still on him. Yuri showed how he could take Otabek all the down his throat. More moans coming from the head of the bed as Yuuri and Otabek were still making out and Yuri opened his eyes wide to look at the camera, his lips stretched and mouth full of cock as Phichit winked at him from the camera. Yuri continued to suck Otabek down and then he felt hands in his hair and noticed Yuuri had kissed his way Otabek’s body and when Yuri looked, those brown eyes were smiling at him. Sucking up Otabek’s cock, Yuri grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head and kissed him deeply. Their tongues in plain view as they lewdly kissed over the throbbing cock under them.

Taking turns, they each would swallow Otabek’s cock then come up, kiss each other as the next would start sucking on him. Licking him up and down and wrapping their lips around the sides of Otabek’s cock as he moaned softly and pulled at their hair. Yuri could feel how full his own cock was and he was kissing Yuuri again-- on the camera and it thrilled him. He did not get these moments much, though he had been kissing Yuuri since the previous night.

Grabbing for Yuuri, he led him over Otabek and on top of him as they started to grind against each other and kiss deeply. Yuri ran his hands down Yuuri’s body, feeling him move and squirm as he rested on top of him and grabbed at his ass, hard. Squeezing those plump round cheeks, he let his fingers sink into them and heard Yuuri moan on top of him.

As much as he could just lay there and have Yuuri grind against him till they both came, that was not what the cameras wanted. Lifting up, Yuuri and Yuri sat up and positioned themselves on their knees on the bed and ran their hands over one another as they continued to kiss. A dip in the mattress indicated that Otabek had joined them and they broke from their kiss and smiled over at Otabek. Mischievous from Yuri and sweet from Yuuri. They looked him over slowly, taking in Otabek’s hard and tight body, his cock large and heavy between his legs, knocking into their thighs as they all balanced on their knees and met together.

Yuuri grabbed Otabek’s head and started to kiss him as Yuri watched them. He ran his hands over both of them as they kissed until Otabek pulled off Yuuri’s mouth and turned to kiss him. Their tongues twirling and moans between the two as Yuuri started to kiss the other side of his neck. Turning his head, he broke the kiss from Otabek and was met with Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuri loved to kiss Yuuri, he didn’t get to do that freely and often, but he was also addicted to Otabek’s mouth. There was something so different between the two. Yuuri was soft and sensual, he was slow and deep, Yuri craved his touch, his mouth. Otabek was demanding and rough, plunging his tongue in, commanding his mouth and body at his every will. Yuri found he was breathless and gasping between the two. Even watching them, knowing how they kissed, it amazed him how well it worked, such a contrast clashing together, Yuri felt his cock heavy and could not get enough.

Pushing Yuuri’s shoulders back, he laid Yuuri on his back and watched him straighten his legs and settle on the bed. His body was tight and sweaty-- it shined for him and his cock stood proudly between his legs. Smiling down at him, Yuuri turned and kissed Otabek real quick before straddling over Yuuri’s head. Settling his knees on each side of Yuuri’s head, leaning down and resting on his elbows and either side of Yuuri’s hips and had Yuuri’s leaking cock right at his mouth. Moaning when he felt the warm mouth suck at his balls, Yuri licked down Yuuri’s cock, taking the leaking head, tasting him as he licked down and mimicked where Yuuri sucked on his balls, took one in his mouth, sucking gently and moving his tongue around it, humming over the soft flesh as he released and lapped at them. Yuuri was moaning as he licked and mouthed the base of his cock.

He started slowly on Yuuri, sucking on the head of his cock, using one hand to brace himself and the other to pull Yuuri’s foreskin down and lick at the tip. Hands on his thighs, kneading his muscles and moving up his legs, had him moaning more as he sucked and licked at Yuuri’s cock. Those hands moving to his ass, spreading his cheek far apart and holding him open, he knew Otabek was spreading him out for the camera. He did not even have to look to know that Phichit was right there as Otabek rubbed his thumbs over his muscle, teasing his rim with barely there touches.

Yuuri started to suck at him harder as a wet tongue lapped at his rim. Yuri had to release Yuuri’s cock to moan out. It was too much at once, his cock and his ass being played with by two mouths. Moaning Yuri tried to pay attention to the cock at his face, but he was just barely doing anything more than moving his mouth up and down Yuuri’s shaft as he was lightly thrusting and moving his hips, wanting more.

He felt Yuuri’s mouth had taken his entire cock to the root as Otabek’s tongue started to slip inside of him. Releasing Yuuri’s cock, he cried out-- loudly. Turning his head, he laid his head on Yuuri’s hip and started to just stroke Yuuri’s cock with his hand. Chris was right there, his own camera in hand. Yuri could not keep his eyes open, he tried but it was all too much. Otabek was making out with his rim as Yuuri continued to take him deep into his throat. His entire body was alive and vibrating. He wanted to suck on Yuuri, give him the pleasure he was receiving right now, but his mind was overloaded. Gasping and moaning, his eyes tightly closed, all he could do was stroke at Yuuri’s cock and mouth around the edges.

Otabek started humming as his tongue dove deep inside of him and Yuri found his face turning into Yuuri’s hip and crying out. Yuuri was working magic on his cock as he swallowed him down, it was like Yuuri knew how overstimulated he was, and didn’t give him a tight suction, he kept it just at the point of Yuri’s breaking point. Otabek was another thing, he licked across his rim, he nibbled at the sensitive muscle and plunged his tongue in, taking no mercy on him. Keeping his ass spread open wide, Yuri wanted to thrust into Yuuri’s mouth but press back into Otabek’s face. His hips were shaking and he bit down on Yuuri’s hip as they continued.

Loud smacking noises where coming from Otabek as Yuuri made soft slurping noises. Yuri thought he would try again, try to take Yuuri back down his throat as he lifted his head and positioned his mouth over Yuuri’s cock. Pulling the foreskin down again, he licked where the moisture had built up, moaning as Otabek was tongue fucking his rim and Yuuri sucking his cock.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out as he sucked on the head of Yuuri’s cock. He felt the hum around his cock as he started to pay attention more to the cock in his face than the mouths on him. He needed to block them out, last longer-- at this rate, they were going to get him off too fast.

More of that thick tongue entering him, stretching him as a finger slide in with the tongue and another fingers on the other side. Otabek had pulled his rim open and was licking him deeply. Yuri moaned around Yuuri’s cock and felt the vibrations in his cock as Yuuri did the same. Otabek was pulling at his rim more and continuing to lick deep in him when he thought he was going to explode.

“AH!” Yuri cried out as he let off Yuuri’s cock again then swallowed him back down. Yuuri started to thrust his hips up at Yuri more and Yuri let him thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he did.

Otabek let off of Yuri’s rim with a loud moan and Yuri was thankful for a moment. He sucked at Yuuri harder, feeling that cock in his mouth twitch and tasting it leak. Something cold and wet dribbled at his stretched rim and Yuri moaned at what was to come.

That was the moment Yuuri started to suck at him harder and he felt as the thick head of Otabek’s cock pressed at his rim. Moaning more as Otabek slowly pressed into him, there were two sets of hands on his hips, grabbing and squeezing at his hips. Yuri sucked down Yuuri the more Otabek pressed into him. He felt full and he was loving Yuuri’s mouth on him. The suction on his cock got tighter as Otabek was pressing in and out of him.

Yuri wanted in inhale Yuuri at that moment, Otabek had a slow steady rhythm going on him and he timing his mouth over Yuuri’s cock with it. When Otabek pressed out, Yuri sucked up. Yuuri had just allowed his mouth to be used as when Otabek pressed him, it forced his cock deeper into Yuuri’s throat. It took them a few thrust, and they had everything timed perfectly.

There were muffled moans coming from a cock filled mouth as Otabek grunted and squeezed at his ass, taking moments to rub his lower back then going back to snap his hips on Yuri’s ass. Yuri was getting close and he pulled off Yuuri’s cock to cry out.

“Ah! I’m so close!” Yuri cried out.

Yuuri sucked him harder and Otabek was hitting his prostate with each thrust. Yuuri had popped off his cock and started to stroke him and Yuri moaned out as he started to cum. He knew he was making a mess of Yuuri’s face, burying his face back into Yuuri’s hip, he moaned as his orgasm never seemed to end.

“Finish him off,” Yuri heard Chris say to him. Looking over Yuri saw Chris smile at him and he had forgotten for a moment they were being filmed. Grabbing Yuuri’s cock, he stroked him and started to lick and tease him. Yuuri was moaning and out loudly as his mouth attached to his inner thigh and started to suck. Yuri stroked him with purpose as he sucked him harder and harder. Yuuri was biting and moaning.

A couple more hard strokes and he felt as Yuuri’s cock tightened in his hand, covering his cock with his mouth, Yuri drank him down. Every drop of Yuuri’s cum falling on his tongue as he swallowed and licked at his cock head.

The thrusting in and out of his ass was getting more sporadic, more needy. Otabek was snapping his hips, slapping their skin and then it was all gone. Yuri’s ass felt empty all of a sudden and his body was worn out.

Sitting up and looking behind him-- straddling Yuuri’s chest, Yuri watched as Otabek pulled at his cock. Yuuri opened his mouth and let his tongue hang obscenely out. Otabek moaned and started to spill on Yuuri’s face-- mixing his cum with Yuri’s. Falling on the bed, Otabek moaned and turned to his side, looking at them both.

“Kiss him, Star,” Otabek said.

Yuri moved his legs and positioned himself so he was facing Yuuri now, his face and mouth covered in his own release and Otabek’s. Licking up his smeared cheek, it was bitter and sour. Another long lick across Yuuri’s chin, gathering all the cum he could, he saw Yuuri open his mouth to him and he could see he still had Otabek’s cum resting on his tongue. Phichit and Chris were on either side of them as they did not touch lips, but danced their tongues around, circling them outside of their mouths before Yuuri grabbed his head and pressed his mouth to his.

“FUCK! CUT!” Chris called out.

They continued to kiss as Otabek laughed out. A hand on his ass and he moved his face off Yuuri’s.

“Fuck that was hot,” Chris said.

“No shit, I’m hard as a fucking rock over here,” Phichit said as he palmed himself through his shorts. Yuri watched as Chris and Phichit started to eye fuck each other.

This was why Victor had smaller rooms in the back of the studio. The camera guys always got turned on and they needed to get off. They could either fuck each other or just jerk off. Yuri got up to get a cloth and wet it in the bathroom as Otabek laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket over his lap. Coming back out, Yuri cleaned off Yuuri’s face and kissed him as they both cuddled next to Otabek.

As they laid there, Chris has backed Phichit up against the wall in his bedroom and Otabek cocked his eyebrow at Yuri.

“Yeah, watch this shit,” Yuri said as Yuuri yawned and giggled on the other side of Otabek.

Chris had Phichit pinned to the wall as his mouth as devouring him. You could hear how loud the smacking of their lips were as Chris started to yank Phichit’s pants down. It did not take long and Chris was on his knees as his head moved back and forth. Yuri sat up on and tuned on the bed so he could watch better and Otabek was lazily rubbing his leg as they all watched Chris drive Phichit wild.

Phichit was pulling at Chris’ hair as Chris continued to suck. He had pulled his own cock out and was jerking it hard. They were not prolonging anything, they were just trying to get off. Phichit was loud and almost screaming as Yuri knew just how well that mouth of Chris’ work. It did not take them long and Chris was grunting as Phichit spilled down his throat.

Phichit was always too shy to get behind a camera, so it was always fun to watch him when he let go. As they both pulled their pants up, Chris pulled Phichit into his lap into the lounge chair in Yuri’s room.  


“Well boys, I think we have some prime stuff to edit and put up tonight,” Chris said as he rubbed Phichit’s leg.

Yuri move back up and rest on Otabek’s chest. Right now he was spent and tired. Lacing his fingers with Yuuri’s over Otabek’s chest, they all curled up and started to doze off. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrm... what is next?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like everyone couldn't get enough of the OtaYuuYu - so let's have another smut filled chapter of three! Enjoy!

Chris and Phichit had left and gone back to Phichit’s place so they could edit the video. Yuri was sure more was going to be happening and had to giggle as he thought about it. He really wished those two would just admit how much they liked each other and stopped the playing around they did. Everyone saw it, only those two did not.

“You think Phichit and Chris will ever open their eyes and realize they are more than just fuck buddies?” Yuri said as he brought in water bottles to Yuuri and Otabek.

Yuuri shrugged, “Phichit was saying he had been going over to Chris’ a couple times a week. Maybe they kinda already have.”

“You two gossip like girls,” Otabek said as he got up and took a water bottle from Yuri.

“Oh shut up, asshole,” Yuri growled at him as he made his way onto the bed, “They are our friends and we just want them… you know… fucking as much as they can!”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, “Plus that isn’t gossip… Gossip would be where Phichit is also seeing that Korean guy from the bus video on the side.”

That caught Yuri’s attention, “The one who was sucking Otabek dick?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yup. I stayed over there a couple nights and he had come over.”

Yuri laughed, “Phichit is such a slut. He really should get in front of the camera instead being behind it.”

Yuuri got to giggling and Otabek was shaking his head. Climbing on the bed between them, he nestled into his pillow as he laid on his stomach. They had laid around his flat all day watching TV and ordering take out. Yuri liked he could just stay in and not go out. Otabek was starting to get cabin fever and he sat up and slapped down hard on Yuri ass.

“Asshole!” Yuri called out as he rubbed his bottom.

“Tomorrow we are getting out of this flat,” Otabek said as he sat up and went into the bathroom. Yuri knew he was not going in there to piss, but they had the vial stashed in there. With Yuuri around, all they did was smoke bowls. Yuuri was currently packing a bowl as Otabek came out of the bathroom and winked at him. Yuri smirked and kissed Yuuri’s cheek as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Finding the vial where they kept it hid in the back of the drawer. Getting a couple quick hits off of it, Yuri did take a piss and head back out to the bedroom. Yuuri had just hit off the bowl and passed to Otabek when he gave him a look, “I know what you two are doing.”

Yuri looked at Otabek as Otabek shrugged and lit the bowl. Crawling on the bed over to where Yuuri was, he draped himself over Yuuri’s lap and purred at how Yuuri’s hands always went into his hair and scratched at his scalp.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Yuri breathed out as Yuuri continued to massage his scalp.

“I know you go into the bathroom to get high,” Yuuri whispered, “You come out with your eyes all glassy and a half chub.” Yuri reached down and grabbed at his briefs, sure enough he was half hard. “But I appreciate that you don’t do it in front of me,” Yuuri added in.

Otabek passed Yuri the bowl and he waved it off. Yuuri removed his hands from Yuri’s hair and lit at it, taking a deep hit. Yuri had to laugh as Yuuri started to cough and Otabek took the bowl back from him. As Yuuri stopped coughing, he drank from his water bottle and went back to massaging his scalp. Yuri started to purr again and Otabek got to laughing at him.

“What are you laughing at?” Yuri asked.

“You are about purring his lap. It is cute,” Otabek said and leaned forward to kiss Yuri. Growling, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek and pulled him down on him. Yuuri laughed and grabbed the bowl from Otabek’s hand to set aside. He had his tongue plunging in Otabek’s mouth as those large hands of his ran up his sides, tickling at this ribcage. Squirming, Yuri moved his hands to his hair and started to pull it hard.

“No tickling me!” Yuri growled and bit at Otabek’s bottom lip. Hands in his hair, massaging as he continued to kiss Otabek had Yuri squirming under Otabek. Licking at Otabek’s lips, Yuri opened his eyes and saw Yuuri watching them. 

“We should do that thing we did that time with Victor… remember?” Yuri said as he winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled down at him and nodded, “Think Otabek is up for it?”

Moving his hands to Otabek’s chest, he pushed Otabek off of him, “I think he will love it.”

Otabek stared at the two, wondering what the hell they had in mind. The two looked at each other and Yuri sat up with Yuuri next to him. They kissed each other as Yuri cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands and purred into his mouth. When the broke their kiss, they both turned to look at Otabek, mischievous smiles on their face as the beckoned Otabek towards them.

Moving towards the two, they shared kisses between the three. Yuri really liked watching Yuuri and Otabek kiss. Letting them have a moment to share kisses, Yuri moved behind Otabek and winked at Yuuri. His hands at Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri ran his hands down Otabek’s arms and then to his briefs. Pulling them down, Otabek was already half hard and he gestured for Yuuri to join him.

“What are you two--” Otabek went to ask as Yuri pushed at his shoulders, making him lean forward and rest on his forearms, his ass in the air.

“Just relax Beka… we will take care of you,” Yuri said as he kissed at Otabek’s lower back.

Both of them started to run their hands over Otabek’s lower back and ass as Otabek lifted his hips higher and let his head fall between his forearms. He was not sure what they planned to do, but being on all fours as those two ran their hands over him, he really did not care and welcomed whatever they had in mind. Yuri and Yuuri were running their hands all over Otabek as they turned and kissed one another. You could hear the smacking of their lips as their tongues moved in and out of their mouths.

Breaking from their kiss, Yuri looked back at Otabek’s bottom, up for display for them and smirked at Yuuri, “You know Yuuri… the problem with Beka is?” 

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked as his hands ran down Otabek’s back towards those full cheeks and he squeezed them.

Yuri ran his hands around Otabek’s hips and then moved right behind him, pressing his cock onto Otabek’s ass. He was still in his briefs and just rubbed at Otabek’s ass, grinding slowly against him. Moving his hands down to his hips and reaching around, he grabbed Otabek’s cock, stroking it as Otabek moaned. “His cock is so big and thick… I’ve been greedy with him… I keep him locked in this flat so I can sit on his cock when ever I want.” Leaning down, Yuri kissed at Otabek’s lower back and bit gently at the flesh.

“Hrm, let me feel it,” Yuuri said as he put his fingers under Yuri’s chin and lifted his face to kiss him. More wet lips smacking and small moans coming from all three as Yuri still stroked Otabek’s cock as Yuuri kissed him. Otabek moaned out when a second hand reached for his cock, moaning more, Yuri removed his hand from his hard leaking cock and Yuuri started to stroke him.

“Oh he is so thick,” Yuuri breathed out, “I bet he feels so good.”

Yuri leaned in to kiss Yuuri again as his hands started to massage at Otabek’s ass cheeks. “It does, you feel so full when he fucks you…”

Otabek was dying. He had his face pressed into the mattress as those two talked about his cock and took turns stroking him. There were hands on his ass, hands on his cocks, kissing sounds being made. He knew if they kept this up, he was not going to last. Moaning out, Otabek bit into the thick comforter on the bed. They were teasing him and he was hard under their hands-- at their mercy.

“I’d like to feel him in me…” Yuuri said as more lips smacked and then the hands were off of Otabek as the two started to remove their briefs and their hands quickly roaming over the other’s body. Small moans and gasps were heard and Otabek groaned, feeling the loss of attention on him.

“I think we are neglecting him,” Yuri said as they broke their kiss. Looking over, Otabek had lifted up on his arms and watched the two as they were embracing and kissing.

“We can’t do that,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed down Yuri’s neck.

“Grab the lube,” Yuri said and smacked at Otabek’s ass. Otabek cried out and wiggled his bottom at Yuri. Grabbing the flesh, Yuri let his fingers sink in as he squeezed at Otabek’s ass.

Yuuri had hopped off the bed and went to the dresser where they kept the lube, turning around he saw where Yuri was kissing at Otabek’s lower back, running his tongue along the base of Otabek’s back and moving his mouth lower. Back to the bed, Yuuri tossed the lube onto the bedding and went over where Otabek was arched up, his face twisted and beautiful.

“This is a good look on you,” Yuuri said as he crawled closer to Otabek, took his face in his hand and tipped his head further up to meet his lips. Otabek gasp and panted as Yuuri kissed him. Yuuri was so soft with his kisses, but kept his attention on his mouth as they danced their tongues between them. Another gasp and Yuuri smiled against Otabek’s mouth then pulled off his mouth. Glancing over Otabek’s shoulder, Yuri was working his mouth over Otabek’s rim. Wet, sloppy sounds came as he held Otabek’s cheeks open and his face buried between them, his blonde hair spilling around his shoulders.

Otabek let out a loud moan and fell back to his forearms, pushing his hips up further as Yuri worked his tongue in and out of him. Otabek’s head fell to the mattress as Yuri continuously worked his tongue in and out of him. More sounds from Yuri as he hummed around Otabek’s entrance and Otabek moaning into the mattress. Taking his hands, Yuuri reached down and guiding Otabek’s head out of the mattress and back up to face him. He was on his knees and stroked his cock while Otabek looked up at him, his eyes half lidded and his face twisted as he moaned out more.

Tracing his cock on Otabek’s lips, a pink tongue poked out to lick at his cock. Yuuri moaned and Otabek started to suck on the head of his cock. Grabbing Otabek’s hair, he pulled Otabek’s head back and slowly pushed his cock deeper into his mouth. He gagged a bit and Yuuri pulled his cock a bit to give his throat time to adjust. Pushing slowly back in, he kept a tight grip on Otabek’s hair as those dark eyes looked up at him. Tears were threatening to escape from Otabek’s eyes, and Yuuri smiled sweetly down at him.

“That feels so good,” Yuuri breathed out. From this angle, he could see Yuri tongue fucking Otabek. Pushing his hips more, Yuuri slid back down into Otabek’s mouth and throat, feeling how those throat muscles contracted around the head of his cock. Yuuri ran his hand down his face, seeing his mouth stretched around the base of his cock and swiped a tear off his cheek. Those dark eyes closing as he continued to suck at Yuuri’s cock while Yuri worked his tongue in and out of him.

Otabek thought he was going to fucking die. He was high and he was being eaten out while a cock was shoved deep down his throat. There was so much going on and his body was buzzing as his cock hung heavy between his legs, dripping. The cock pulling out of him mouth, Otabek cried out as Yuri’s tongue deepened inside of him. Lips were on his-- he was gasping and moaning as the mouth attached to his moved and a tongue was in his mouth.

“Yuri, you are wrecking this poor boy here,” Yuuri laughed out and kissed at Otabek’s forehead before moving back where Yuri was. Yuri had his face still buried between Otabek’s cheeks as the wet sounds continued. Reaching under, Yuuri stroked at Otabek’s cock, causing him to cry out-- muffled through the mattress once more.

“He just opens up under my tongue so easily,” Yuri said as he lifted off of Otabek’s ass, his mouth wet from his own spit.

“Let me try,” Yuuri said as he released Otabek’s cock and moved Yuri out of the way. Kissing Yuri quickly first, Yuuri saw the wet, red ring twitching at him as his hands pulled those full cheeks apart. Leaning down, Yuuri licked at the twitching muscle, hearing Otabek moan more. “He is very responsive too,” Yuuri said before he started to lick around the muscle then kiss at it. It moved against his lips as if trying to kiss back at him. Peaking his tongue out, it slipped easily into the rim. Flattening out his tongue, he hooked and pushed deeper in. Otabek was opening easily and wonderfully towards his mouth. Moving his tongue in and out, those hips pushing back against his mouth, Yuuri found himself humming against Otabek as he worked his tongue in and out of him more.

“Let’s get him a little more open, I am fucking throbbing over here,” Yuri said as he let go of Otabek’s cock and grabbed the lube. Yuri coated both of their hands in lube, each of them tracing their fingertips over the wet muscle and hearing more whining from Otabek. As they both slipped a finger in, a long drawn out moan was heard as Otabek arched his back and lifted his head up. They worked their fingers, taking turns on who was pushing in and who was pulling out. They pulled gently at him, working him open a little more each time. Yuri slipped in a second finger and hooked it, feeling that sweet spot inside Otabek. His back arched more and the cried got louder. Moving a hand under Otabek, Yuuri grabbed his wet cock and stroked him once before Otabek was panting and moaning. Feeling the cock in his palm tighten and throb, Otabek was releasing.

Hand back to his face, Yuuri licked off the drops of cum that had fallen on his fingers as he winked at Yuri, “I think he is ready.”

Whimpers came from the mattress as Otabek’s hips started to fall. Grabbing them hard, Yuri lifted those hips while Yuuri started to stroke his cock, covering him with the lube. Pushing the head of his cock to Otabek, he slipped right in.

“Fuck he is tight,” Yuri breathed out.

Grabbing Otabek’s hair, Yuri pulled his head back as he plunged in all the way. More moans and cries were heard between the two as Yuri set a brutal pace. Hips snapping and slapping together, they both moaned.

“Want to ride Yuuri’s cock?” Yuri growled out to Otabek. A slight nod of his head, and Yuri slapped at his ass-- the sound echoing around them. “Lay down, let him ride you.”

A quick kiss to Yuri and Yuuri laid on the bed. Otabek moaned as Yuri pulled out and his body only wanted to fall to the bed and rest. Pulling at his arm, Otabek was being ushered over where Yuuri had laid out, his hand stroking his cock, wetting it up for Otabek. Lifting a leg, Otabek straddled over Yuuri as he reached back to grab Yuuri’s cock and guide it to his entrance.

“That’s it Beka,” Yuri said as his hands ran over Otabek’s shoulder, guiding him. Sinking down, Yuuri and Otabek both moaned out. Grabbing his cock, Yuri sat back and watched as Otabek braced his hands on Yuuri’s chest and started to rock slowly up and down. Yuuri was holding Otabek’s hips tightly as he thrusted up into him. “Fuck him harder,” Yuri commanded of Otabek.

A low moan and Otabek started to move up and down more. Leaning back, Otabek grabbed at Yuuri’s thighs as he started to bounce on Yuuri’s cock, his soft cock bobbing as he did, slowly swelling back up. The more he bounces, the more Yuri could see the sweat building up on Yuuri’s body, they were moaning and Yuuri’s fingers were sinking into the flesh on Otabek’s hips.

He couldn’t take it anymore, moving from where he was stroking his cock, He moved behind where Otabek was, straddling his legs outside of Otabek’s and pushed him back down on Yuuri chest. Hips slowly moving up and down and Yuri could see where Yuuri’s cock was going in and out of that stretched hole. With his hand still slick from lube, he slipped a finger inside Otabek, around Yuuri’s cock and heard them moan out. Pushing in another finger, he could feel how Yuuri’s cock slowly moved in and out of Otabek.

“I fucking love how you just open up for us,” Yuri said as he leaned over a little and kissed at Otabek’s shoulder. Gripping the base of his cock, Yuri slid it next to where Yuuri’s cock was buried deep and pushed at the tight muscle clenching around the cock around in him. “Relax,” Yuri said as he kissed more at those broad shoulders.

Breathing out, Otabek relaxed his body, Yuuri stopped moving and Yuri pushed inside Otabek. All three of them moaning as Yuri slowly pushed his cock along side Yuuri’s and deeper in. He had to go slow, placing his hands on Otabek’s waist, continuing the slow push, he stopped when he was deeply dicked inside Otabek and his balls rested on top or Yuuri’s. Moving his hand around Otabek, he felt where his cock started to flag a bit and stroked him back to full arousal.

“You are doing so fucking good,” Yuri sad while kissing at Otabek’s shoulder again, Yuuri started to pull out and Yuri stayed in place, then as Yuuri went to push in, Yuri started to pull out. “I love feeling you  _ and _ Yuuri at the same time. You take our cocks so good.”

The extreme tightness of Otabek around them, their cocks rubbing against each other was pure bliss. Otabek was moaning as his hands gripped hard to the bedding, pulling it up and around Yuuri as they got a system between them quickly. Yuri was biting down on Otabek’s shoulder as Yuuri moaned around Otabek’s mouth. They were sweating and getting close.

Losing the rhythm they had going, Yuri was pushing harder and deeping into Otabek, feeling his balls slap against Yuuri’s as Yuuri was pushing his hips harder. Otabek started moaning to the point of screaming and they pushed even harder. Reaching around, Yuri grabbed at Otabek’s swollen cock and started to stroke him, feeling the wetness, hearing the wet sounds it made in his hand.

“He is so wet for us,” Yuuri moaned out from under Otabek, breathing hard and thrusting up again. Otabek cried out as his cock started to paint Yuuri’s stomach and chest. “I’m getting close,” Yuuri moaned and Yuri held still so Yuuri could push harder and faster into Otabek.

Holding Otabek to him, Yuri felt how limp and worn out his body was. “Just a bit longer, baby. You are doing so well,” Yuri purred at him. Otabek was whimpering as Yuuri thrusted before his hips started to shake and he cried out. Wetness surrounded around Yuri’s cock as he snapped his hips in Otabek. Feeling Yuuri’s cock next to his as Yuuri hissed out, a few more pushes and he was releasing deep in Otabek. Holding still as his cock was still twitching and they all moaned out.

Slowly pulling out of Otabek, Yuri fell to the bed. Otabel fell on top of Yuuri as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s trembling body. They were covered in sweat and cum. Sticky and messy. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

“We need showers and food,” Yuri said. Otabek nodded as he rolled off Yuuri and curled between the two. They wrapped their arms around Otabek as they kissed at his shoulders and face. His eyes closed and he was still breathing heavy. “Though I think our Beka here needs a little time to calm down.”

A small whimper and Yuuri kissed at Otabek’s sweaty forehead, “Yeah, we can shower in a bit. Let me go get us something to drink.”

Leaning over Otabek, Yuuri kissed Yuri before heading out the room and Yuri pulled Otabek to him. “You did so good, Beka,” he said as he pushed Otabek’s hair back, feeling his head move to his chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright --- what do we do next?
> 
> Also-- I am high af on painmeds today -- so any errors... well dammit, I tried. THREE COCKS ARE NO EASY TO WRITE!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - (slight Phichit/Yuri) Chris/ Yuri --- Phichit/Chris

They were back in studio again. Chris wanted to shoot a few things and get them over with. He preferred them to just run the cams at home, and with Yuuri staying at his place, they were raking in the viewers lately with the three of them.

Yuri was in the back room with Phichit as Phichit squirmed on the lounge chair. Yuri was snorting coke off his stomach and licked into his navel. Phichit had just fingered him open, and Yuri was turned on and wanting nothing more than to tease Phichit into a whining mess.

“Such a tease,” Phichit purred out as his hands wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him up for a kiss.

“You know you want to fuck me,” Yuri said with a smile.

Phichit moaned and arched his body up, “Yeah but you only tease me.”

“Get in front of the camera and you can fuck me,” Yuri said as he moved down and licked at Phichit’s nipple.

“Never going to happen,” Phichit breathed out

“Then neither is you fucking me,” Yuri said as he bit down on Phichit’s nipple, running a hand over the crotch of his pants.

The door opening and Phichit groaned.

“Oh my! Can I join?” Chris laughed out as he watched Yuri move off the lounge.

“I was just getting warmed up… you know how it is,” Yuri smirked and rubbed his hand over Phichit’s crotch, “We know this is your job.”

“My job is on front of the camera today,” Chris said.

“Oh?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah, come on  _ Star _ , we got a job to do,” Chris said.

When Yuri walked out to the set, the bed had the restraints tied to it-- Yuri had to smile. This was going to be fun.

“So I am being tied up?” Yuri asked.

“You like being tied up,” Chris whispered to him.

Yuri felt his cock twitch some more and started to remove his robe. He did love being tied up. Phichit had come out and had the camera in hand as Chris started to work the rope around his wrist. The one thing Yuri never minded, Chris tied him securely, but it was not tight and didn’t hurt. It took a few moments, but Yuri was was secured to the bed, legs spread open and starfished in the center of the bed.

Yuri just laid there and looked up as Chris remained wrapped in a short red silk robe. He never knew what to expect when Chris took over. They didn’t have many shoots together, as usually Victor had him paired off with other stars doing weird shit with toys.

“This is going to go slow,” Chris said softly as he got a feather from the side table and started to run it down his side.

Yuri could not move much, but the slow torturous movement of the feather up his side made his body jerk away.

“Ah, no moving,” Chris said gently and climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips, restraining the very little movement he had.

Using the feather more, he ran it over his collarbone, and down his chest. Yuri was breathing heavy already, the effects of the coke from earlier rushing to his brain and cock. Every movement of the feather felt like small licks at his skin and even when the feather moved over his arms, he could still feel it on his chest and neck.

Chris spent more minutes moving the feather on the inside of his arm, spending more time in the crook of his elbow and arm pits. It tickled terribly and Yuri was losing his mind. His head was thrashing back and forth but Chris was not stopping. The more Yuri cried out, the longer Chris continued to tease him with the feather. Even when he moved off his hips, and ran the feather over his hips and hard cock.

At least with Chris not confining his hips to the bed, Yuri could arch his body to the feather, hoping for more contact, though it never happen.

“It is not your turn yet,” Chris said as he removed his robe, his hard body perfectly formed and his cock standing proud, “You need to earn it.”

Straddling over Yuri’s body once more, Chris had Yuri’s shoulders pinned to the mattress and his cock right in his face.

“You know what to do, Star,” Chris said as he tapped at Yuri’s mouth with the head of his cock.

The precum was glistening on his bottom lip as Yuri opened his mouth. Chris might have tortured him slowly with the feather over his body, but shoving his cock down Yuri’s throat-- Chris was fast and hard with it. Yuri might have been used to sucking cock, but the force Chris pushed into his mouth, caught Yuri off guard. Gagging a little bit, Chris chuckled and slowly pulled his cock out as he gripped the base.

“There ya go Star,” Chris said as he pushed into Yuri’s mouth slower the next time.

It did not take long at the angle Yuri’s head was at, to have spit and precum running down his chin. Chris would push all the way to the base, wrapping his hand around Yuri’s throat, feeling his cock push down then slowly pull up. He seem to know when Yuri needed to breath and kept a steady slow rhythm going.

“You are so fucking good at this,” Chris said as he slowly pulled out and then ran his thumb under Yuri’s bottom lip, collecting the spit the had slipped out, hooking his thumb to the side of his mouth, tugging his lip.

Yuri moaned and wanted nothing more than to get some sort of release. Chris moved off his shoulder and then kissed down Yuri’s neck, keeping him tied to the bed before he lifted completely off of him, and went to the side table next to the bed. Coming back over, he had clamps he placed on Yuri’s nipples.

They were tight, and they hurt like hell. Yuri hissed out and cursed. “Fuck I hate these!”

“I know you do,” Chris said as he pulled at the chain that connected the two clamps and Yuri cursed out more as his nipples were pulled into long peaks.

“Good, good,” Chris said as grabbed a long ribbed dildo. It was a bright red color, thin at the tip and great bigger at the base. Chris unbound one of Yuri’s legs then poured lube over the dildo before pressing it to his entrance.

“AH!” Yuri cried out as the tip of the dildo popped through his rim. Chris was slow with the dildo, letting each rib of it slowly push into him. Once he would pop through a larger rib, he would pull it out and then slowly push it back in, allowing each bulb to go deeper as it got wider. The moment it brushed his prostate, Yuri cried out and his cock spit a little bit onto his stomach.

“I found the magical spot,” Chris said before just barely pulling the dildo out, then pushing back onto the same spot.

Yuri cried out more, his cock spitting a little with each push. Chris continued to do this till Yuri’s head was thrashing back and forth. His cock felt so heavy between his legs, and he was about to lose it.

“Please!” Yuri cried out.

“So impatient,” Chris chuckled out.

Still moving the tapered dildo in and out of him, Chris leaned down and started to lick up the base of Yuri’s cock. Each lick up his cock, Chris would push in the dildo, hitting that sensitive spot, making Yuri cry out more. A harder thrust and Yuri cried out more, and Chris swallowed his cock down his throat.

Yuri was crying out so hard, when Chris used his free hand to release the clamps, Yuri could feel the warm burn in his nipples as the blood rushed back to them. Chris lightly fingered over the sensitive peaks as Yuri moaned and cried out.

Yuri was not going to last much longer. Between all the teasing Chris had already given him, his body hot from the coke and Chris’ mouth working magic, Yuri cried out and came. He never thought he would stop cumming as Chris kept pushing the dildo harder into him, pressing into his prostate over and over.

Lifting up, Chris left the dildo in Yuri, though it was not moving, and opened his mouth, cum and spit slowly spilled out his mouth into his free hand, covering it. He smiled at Yuri as the cum slipped between his fingers and onto Yuri’s stomach. Using his wet hand, coated in spit and Yuri’s cum, Chris lifted up and started jerking off-- hard. Taking his hand and gripping his cock, pulling his foreskin back brutally as his hand working up and down.

He was moaning and jerking his hips while his wet hand slicked his cock head, twisting as he jerked. A couple more pulls, and Chris was releasing all over the mess left on Yuri’s stomach.

“Such a messy little slut,” Chris said as he rubbing and mixed their cum on Yuri’s stomach. Taking his hand, wiping it over Yuri’s mouth. A smirk from Chris and he leaned over kissing Yuri, licking their mixture of cum off his lips as his tongue plunged into his mouth.

“And CUT!” Phichit yelled. “Fuck that was hot!”

“And messy,” Yuuri laughed out.

“Yeah can someone untie me and get me a towel?

Yuuri brought Chris a towel and they started to untie him. His wrist were sore, but it was nothing a few minutes of rubbing wouldn’t help. Otabek came over with a warm cloth after the towel was dragged over the mess on him.

“That was messy” Otabek said.

“Chris is always messy,” Phichit laughed out as they got him fully untied.

It wasn’t long after that Phichit had Chris’ wrist and was leading him off set. They all knew when ever Chris was on scene, Phichit got a tad jealous and had to go take him off for a few minutes.

“Doesn’t make sense,” Yuuri said, “Phichit is running around with that Seung gil guy from the bang bus, yet he always gets so jealous when Chris films.”

“And begs to fuck me,” Yuri laughed out.

“They just need to realize they are perfect for one another,” Yuuri said as he rubbed at Yuri’s wrist.

“You two gossip so much,” Otabek said before Yuri smacked him.   
  


* * *

 

“You are always so needy after I do a scene,” Chris purred out as Phichit pushed him into a vacant room.

“Cause I get so turned on,” Phichit said as he started to kiss around Chris’ neck.

Chris had to chuckle as Phichit always got like this when they filmed. He had tried so hard to get him in front of them camera, but Phichit could never do it. He loved being behind the camera and scene. He could still enjoy everything without being in it. Something about his college days and he did camboy work-- there was a nasty stalker that made him move across the country, where he ran into Victor and was given a job. Chris had never gotten the full story, but he knew Phichit would never film.

Phichit had pushed him onto the couch in the room before he pulled his pants off. His cock was hard and he straddled on top of Chris. Leaning down into a kiss, Chris felt Phichit’s tongue in his mouth immediately, and he knew he probably still had leftover cum on his face from earlier.

“Babe, let me clean up,” Chris breathed out.

“I like you like this,” Phichit said as he started to kiss down his neck and pull at his hair. His body rolling over them as their cocks brushed. Chris was still soft, but Phichit did not care. The more Phichit moved over him, the more his cock started to fill up rapidly. Chris knew he had two good releases in him before he needed a prolonged break-- Phichit knew this too.

It was not long before Chris was lubing his fingers and pushing them deep into Phichit, listening to all the little noises he made the more he stretched him.

“You were so hot today,” Phichit breathed out, “I need you to fuck me.”

“Of course baby boy,” Chris said as he kissed Phichit, “but I need you to promise me something.”

Chris knew Phichit had been sneaking around with Seung gil. He was not as quiet as he thought he was. Chris did not mind the way Phichit and Yuri fooled around, as he knew Yuri wasn’t fucking Phichit, and they didn’t hide it, something about what Phichit and Seung gil were doing just was not sitting right with him.

“What’s that,” Phichit moaned as he rocked back on Chris’ fingers.

“I want you to stop seeing that Korean boy,” Chris said as he removed his fingers and plunged quickly into Phichit.

Phichit cried out, his back arching as Chris was holding him from toppling backwards. It was a glorious view as Phichit was about bend over backwards. Leaning forward, Chris kissed at his chest and felt Phichit clench around his cock.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Phichit moaned out.

Chris slowly pulled his cock out then slammed it back in, “Yes you do, just tell me you will stop sneaking around with him.”

Phichit leaned back forward, wrapping his arms around Chris neck, kissing him, “Do I have a reason not to see anyone else?”

Phichit had a way of moving his hips and riding Chris cock that drove him wild. He started to slowly bounce up and down on Chris lap, his ass slapping down on Chris’ thighs.

“Fuck!” Chris cried out as he jerked his hips in time with Phichit’s movements, “I don’t… I don’t want… you fucking him.”    


Phichit moaned and started to move faster on his lap, bouncing more on his cock as Chris gripped at his hips. “We… aren’t fucking,” Phichit moaned out.

“You’re…”  _ thrust,  _ “Doing something,” Chris moaned out.

Phichit moaned and leaned down to kiss him, but Chris was not getting his answer. Lifting Phichit off his cock, Chris pushed him onto the couch and bent him about in half before plunging back deep inside of him.

“Just… tell me,”  _ thrust _ “you are”  _ thrust _ “done with him,” Chris panted out.

“Fine!” Phichit moaned.

Chris felt overjoyed and slammed hard into Phichit. It was something he had wanted for so long. It had taken Phichit running around with that other boy for him to see it. He knew he had taken for granted Phichit just being around, but never admitting how he felt for him.

A few more hard thrust, Chris pulled out a little bit, leaving the tip of his cock in Phichit, and released. Phichit was still bent under him and pulling his cock out, he watched his cum slowly leak out of Phichit. Bending over, he licked at it, hearing Phichit moan before slipping his fingers in and working Phichit more.

“Chris! I already came!” Phichit cried out.

Phichit moaned as Chris’ fingers still worked inside of him. He loved feeling his cum painted all on the inside of Phichit.

“I think we need to go shower,” Chris said.

“Come here and hold me a minute at least,” Phichit said.

The couch was small, so Phichit sat up as Chris laid down, then Phichit just laid on his chest. Kissing the top of Phichit’s sweaty forehead, Chris was glad he had finally spoken up. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
